Tear Filled Eyes
by Linnafan
Summary: PG13 for language and some sexual content. Sequel to We Are The Knights. Linna is killed by GENOM leaving Josh alone and heart broken. (R&R)
1. Tokyo Rocks

Its been over a year sense Josh and Linna got married and returned from their honeymoon in Hawaii and their starting to talk about kids. Priss and Leon are loving parenthood. The twins are starting to walk. Syila gave birth to a baby girl named Rosemary on May 5th 2024. Nene and Mackey were married shortly after Josh and Linna and they are talking about having children. The STAR Corporation has grown to a world wide organization and controls 75% of all Boomer production. The other 25% belongs to the new GENOM. Mike Terry and Kenny left Japan the day after Mackey and Nene got married. Terry and Kenny were married in January and they are already expecting a baby. New GENOM has already had several rouge Boomers but it continues to grow. At the rate its growing they will take over 50% of all Boomer production in less than a year.

Linna and Josh's

Linna awoke with only one thought on her mind…Breakfast. She had not been feeling well the night before so she went to bed without dinner. She found Josh sitting in the kitchen eating a small breakfast and reading the paper.

"Good morning." Josh said looking up from his paper. "Are you feeling any better?" 

"Food." Linna said heading into the kitchen.

"I'll take that as a yes." Josh said as Linna walked past him.

Linna opened the refrigerator and pulled out so 2 day old pizza and started eating it before the door even closed. 

"Hungry?" Josh asked as she wolfed down piece after piece. 

"Yep." Linna said between bites. 

The pizza was soon devoured leaving Linna to scourer the kitchen for anything that was quick to eat. Linna's eyes found the plate that was in front of Josh and she started moving for it.

"I don't think so." Josh said covering his plate with his arms. "Go find your own food." 

"Your mean." Linna said turning around and walking back into the kitchen. 

"No I'm not you're the one that went to bed without dinner not me." Josh said as he pulled his arms away from his plate. 

"I wasn't feeling well." Linna said. 

"Well you still should have eaten a little." Josh said as he quickly finished his breakfast.

"So what do we have planed for today?" Linna asked as she pulled a skillet out of the cabinet.

"Well aside from a meeting at the Silky Doll regarding the new GENOM there is nothing planned." Josh said. "Why?" 

"Oh nothing really I was just wondering." Linna said as she set the skillet on the stovetop and cracked a few eggs. "Lets head over there after I'm done eating ok." She said.

"Ok. The meeting is in an hour so make it fast." Josh said. 

As Linna was pouring the eggs on to a plate she felt a small rumble under her feet. 

"What was that?" She asked.

"I didn't hear anything." Josh said.

"I felt something." Linna said.

"I didn't fee." Josh started to say but was interrupted by the floor shaking violently under his feet. "Earthquake!" He shouted and got under the table. 

Linna dropped her plate and headed for the table but lost her balance and fell. 

"Linna!" Josh yelled and scrambled out from under the table. 

He grabbed Linna's arm and pulled her to her feet. Linna dove headfirst under the table and covered her head. Josh fell to the ground when a support board fell from the roof and hit him in the head. 

"Josh!" Linna yelled and reached out from under the table and grabbed his hand and started pulling him under the table.

Linna had almost pulled him completely under the table when another board fell on his ankle. 

"AAARRRRGGG." He yelled as a blast of pain shot up his leg. 

Linna pulled him the rest of the way under the table and they took cover until the shaking stopped. 

Josh sat up with a little help from Linna and he looked at his leg. 

"Damn its broken." He said looking at his swelling leg. "Are you ok?" He asked looking at Linna. 

"Yea I'm fine." Linna said as she crawled out from under the table.

Linna helped Josh up and they walked out the door. Linna helped Josh into the car and drove him down to the ER. 

"Man that was a big one." Josh said looking at all the damage.

"I wonder how big it was." Linna said trying to tune in the radio.

"Early repots say that the quake was a 6 pointer." The news reporter said.

"Man that's a on." Josh said as he winced in pain. 

"Were almost there." Linna said. 

Priss and Leon's

Priss came out from under the table holding Andrew and Leon had Lilly they both were screaming and crying. 

"That was a big one." Priss said. 

"I'm gonna have to go." Leon said handing Lilly to Priss.

"What where?" Priss asked.

"There is gonna be people that need help and there is gonna be looting." Leon said. "I'm gonna have to report." 

"Ok but you be careful things are gonna be unstable." Priss said as he walked out the door. 

Nene and Mackey's 

"Wow I wonder what shook more. The ground or the bed." Nene said putting her clothes back on. 

"It was a tie." Mackey said. 

"Well if anyone asks I'll say the bed did." Nene said and smiled.

Nene set about the task of fixing all the pictures on the walls as Mackey started sweeping up the glass. 

"I hope everyone is ok." Nene said as she picked up a picture of their wedding day. 

"I'm sure their all fine." Mackey said. 

Silky Doll 

"Its ok everyone its over." Syila said trying to calm down the customers that were in the store. "However for safety reasons I'm gonna have to close up please bring everything up to the register. 

The few people in the store brought up their items and soon the store was empty. Syila headed up stars to check on Rosemary and see what the damage was. Rosemary was not crying or screaming at all and that scared Syila. She ran into the nursery and found Nigel sitting on a chair with Rosemary fast asleep in his arms. 

"Is she ok?" Syila asked. 

"She's fine." Nigel said. "She was scared at first but she calmed down and fell back asleep." 

"Do you know how big it was?" Syila asked. 

"No I haven't had a chance to look." Nigel said as he stood up. 

He put Rosemary back into her crib and walked with Syila into the living room and turned on the TV.

"The reports are now in." The reporter said. "It was in fact a 6 point earthquake that rocked Mega Tokyo just moments ago." 

"Wow a 6 pointer that was big." Nigel said as he sat down. 

"I'm gonna call everyone in." Syila said. 

"Why it was an earthquake not a boomer." Nigel said as she headed for the phone. 

"Something just don't feel right." Syila said and picked up the phone. 

Priss and Leon's 

Priss was just getting Andrew and Lilly to calm down when the phone rang. 

"Must me Linna or Syila." Priss said to herself as she reached for the phone. 

"Hello?" She said as she picked up.

"Priss its Syila I need you down here ASAP." Syila said. 

"I can't I have Andrew and Lilly to see to and Leon went into work." Priss said.

"Bring them with you." Syila said. 

"Ok I'll be there in 30 minutes." Priss said and hung up. 

Nene and Mackey's 

Nene and Mackey were just starting to recreate the scene just before the earthquake when the phone rang. 

"Oh hell just when it was getting fun too." Nene groaned and reached for the phone. "Hello!" She said rather annoyed. 

"Nene its Syila." She said. 

"Show stopper." Nene whispered under her breath. 

"What?" Syila asked. 

"Nothing what's up?" Nene asked. 

"I need you here ASAP something don't feel right about this quake." Syila said. 

"Ok I'll be there in 45 minutes. Nene said. 

"What your only 10 minutes away." Syila said.

"The place is a mess we have to get the glass off the floor at least." Nene said and hung up. 

"We got 30 minutes Nene said. 

Linna and Josh's

The phone rang and rang until the answering machine picked up.

"Hello you have reached Linna and Josh's answering machine please leave your message after the hey Josh stop I'm trying to program this." Linna's voice came on. 

"Linna its Syila are you there?" Syila asked. "Ok I'll call your cell." She said and hung up. 

Hemora Memorial hospital

Linna was just pulling into the parking lot when her phone rang. 

"Hello?" She said as she found a parking place. 

"Linna its Syila where are you?" She asked. 

"We're at the hospital." Linna said as she got out of the car.

"The hospital? Are you ok?" Syila asked. 

"I'm fine but Josh has a broken ankle." Linna said as she helped Josh out of the car. 

"Ok as soon as your done over there I need you over here." Syila said. 

"Why?" Linna asked.

"Something just don't feel right." Syila said and hung up.

"Oh great." Linna said as she put the phone back in her purse. 

"What?" Josh asked as they walked 

"Oh Syila's got a bad feeling about the quake." Linna said as she sat him down in a chare and went to go get the paperwork. 

"Does she think GENOM is behind it?" Josh asked. 

"Probably." Linna said looking over the form. "Your lucky you are covered with the companies insurance." 

"Well even if I wasn't we're married so I'd be covered under yours." Josh said. 

"That's true." Linna said as she handed him the form to sign. 

They sat in the ER for a few minutes until an orderly brought a wheelchair in and helped Josh in. 

"Ma'am are you related to him?" He asked. 

"Yes I'm his wife." Linna said. 

"Ok then you can come." He said and wheeled him into the x-ray room. "Ma'am I'm gonna have to ask you to wait outside until the x-rays are complete."

"Ok I'll be right outside." Linna said and hugged him. 

"Linna its an x-ray not heart surgery." Josh said as she hugged him. 

Linna walked outside and the x-ray technician took several x-rays then sent him into a small room to wait for a doctor. 

"Dose it hurt?" Linna asked. 

"Yea a little." Josh answered. 

The doctor walked in and looked at the x-rays. 

"Well the bad news is its broken." She said. "But the good news is that your only gonna be in a walking cast it will allow you more movement than a regular cast." 

"So how long until I'm out of this thing?" Josh asked. 

"About 6 months." The doctor said.

"That's a long time." Josh said looking at the bulky thing on his leg. 

"Well consider your self lackey you're the easiest patient I've had from this quake." The doctor said. "You're free to go at any time." She said and walked out.

Josh walked out of the ER under his own power and got into the car. 

"Ok next stop Syila's." Linna said as she started up the car and pulled on to the road.


	2. Mission Time

Silky Doll 

Priss was sitting on the couch holding Andrew and Lilly when Nene came running in and sat next to her. 

"Its about time." Syila said. 

"Sorry." Nene said. "Where is Linna and Josh?" 

"Josh broke his leg in the quake they are at the hospital and will be here as soon as they can." Syila said. 

"So why did you call us here?" Priss asked.

"We are going after GENOM." Syila said. 

"I can't." Priss said not with the twins. 

"Nigel, Mackey and Josh will be here." Syila said. 

"Ok I'm in." Priss said as she pulled her hair out of Lilly's hand. 

"I don't thing this is a good idea we haven't had any run ins with GENOM yet. We don't know their security protocol." Nene said. 

"Well you have until 8:00 tonight to hack into their data base and learn all you can." Syila said. "So I suggest you get started." 

Nene stood up and walked into the elevator and took it down to the pit. She sat at the computer and started running her hacking programs. Mackey walked up behind her with a cup of coffee and set it down on the desk. 

"I think you'll need this." He said. 

"Oh thank you sweetie." Nene said and gave him a quick kiss. "I am a little existed." 

"Well who wouldn't be after the show we put on." Mackey said. 

"Ok I didn't need to hear that." Priss said as she walked past them and grabbed something out of her locker. 

"Oh hi Priss." Nene said.

"So what was shaking more? The floor or the bed?" Priss asked. 

"The bed." Nene and Mackey said. 

"That's what I thought." Priss said with a shutter and walked back into the elevator. 

Nene giggled and Mackey snickered as they watched the doors close then they burst into laughter. 

Linna and Josh got out of the car and walked into the building. Syila was sitting on the floor with Rosemary, Andrew and Lilly all wanting to play. 

"Keeping busy I see." Linna said as they walked into the living room. 

"Yep." Syila said as Lilly grabbed a lock of hair. 

Linna sat on the floor next to Syila and took Lilly. Josh sat on the couch and picked up Andrew.

"Hey buddy." Josh said as he looked at the baby. 

"So what's the situation?" Linna asked. 

"We are going after GENOM tonight at 8." Syila said. "Nene is hacking into the dada base right now. 

"Is everyone going?" Linna asked. 

"Everyone but the men."  Syila said. "But they will be plenty busy." 

"What do you mean?" Josh asked. 

"You three have the most important job of them all. You get to watch the kids." Syila smiled as she say the look on Josh's face. 

"I'm not doing dippers." Josh said. 

"Oh you'll be fine." Linna said. "Beside you need to get into practice if we are gonna start a family soon." 

"I'll feed and give them baths but you got dipper duty." Josh said. 

"Your gonna help." Linna said.

"I'd rather go into battle against Boomers in my boxers." Josh said.

"Oh that's a pretty picture." Linna laughed. 

"That's not what you said yesterday." Josh smiled.

"Your right I said NO!!" Linn laughed.

"That was low." Josh said. 

"Ooohhh I'm sorry." Linna teased.

"You never were a good liar." Josh said.

"But I'm a good lover right?" Linna asked.

"Hummm. Very good." Josh said and kissed her.

"Hey you two there are children present." Syila said.

"So." Linna said.

"Your point being?" Josh asked. 

"You guys are sick." Syila laughed and stood up. "I think its time Miss. Rosemary has something to eat." 

"Hey what about us?" Linna yelled.

"I'll make you a bottle too if you want one." Syila laughed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Smart ass." Linna whispered under her breath. 

Syila came out of the kitchen with Rosemary in her arms and three bottles in her hand. She handed one to Linna and the other to Josh.

"Oh very funny." Linna said. 

"I thought so." Syila laughed as she sat down on the floor. 

"What time is it?" Linna asked. 

"11:35." Josh said looking at his watch. 

"We got some time." Syila said. "I want all of us to be well rested for this mission. I don't know what will happen." 

"Well thin I want to go get some rest." Linna said looking at Josh. 

"Yea right if you two go a room the last thing on your mind is rest." Syila laughed. 

"Well its still relaxing." Linna said as she handed Syila Lilly. 

Josh set Andrew next to Syila and stood up. They slowly walked down the hallway and into the first room.

"I am a bit tired." Josh said as he sat on the bed. 

"Yea me too." Linna said flopping on the bed.

Linna rolled over and looked into Josh's eyes.

"Thank you for saving me." She said and kissed him.

"Your welcome." Josh said. "By the way that's 3 times now." 

"Its 3-1 I know." Linna said and rolled back over and closed her eyes.

Nene worked for hours on end trying to find a backdoor into the GENOM computer.

"Any luck?" Syila asked as she walked up behind her. 

"No nothing yet." Nene said starching and rubbing her eyes.

"Its 4:00 you only have 4 hours and you need to get some rest." Syila said.

"I'm gonna try for another hour then I'm gonna go get some sleep." Nene said as she got back to work.      

Syila headed back up to the living room where Nigel and Mackey were sitting watching TV.

"Any progress?" Mackey asked. 

"No nothing yet." Syila said as she walked past them. "I'm gonna go get some rest before the mission."

"Ok we'll wake you up at 8:00." Nigel said. 

Syila walked down the hallway and past the room where Linna and Josh were sleeping. As she walked past the room she heard voices and curiosity got the best of her and she pressed her ear to the door. 

"I just have a bad feeling about this." Josh said sitting on the bed.

"I know but its my job I've got to go." Linna said as she sat next to him. 

"I'd just feel better if I was going with you that way I could protect you if anything happens." Josh said. 

"Nothing is gonna happen." Linna said. "And even if something does I've got the others with me." 

"I know but still." Josh said. 

Syila lifted her ear from the door and continued down the hall and into her room. She changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed with Josh's words ringing in her ears.

'just feel better if I was going with you that way I could protect you if anything happens' "Nothing is gonna happen." Syila told herself and fell asleep.

Four hours later

Linna and Priss were getting into their suits as Nigel prepped the launcher. Nene and Syila were standing at the computer going over the only blueprints Nene could come up with. 

"Well it looks like we can get in from the roof." Syila said as she looked at the blueprints. 

"Yea I think we can and the CEO's office is just down the hall." Nene said. 

"Ok then that's where we are gonna hit it. Once we're in its up to you Nene to get into the computer and find out if they are behind the quake." Syila said. "Nigel are you ready?" 

"Yea I'm ready." Nigel said.

"Ok then lets go." Syila said and walked into the launcher. 

Nene and Priss followed right behind her. As Linna was walking to the launcher Josh put his hand on her shoulder. Linna turned around and looked into his eyes.

"What is it?" She asked. 

"I just want you to be careful." Josh said. 

"I will." Linna said and put her arms around him. 

They stood there for a moment until Linna pushed away. 

"Their waiting on me." She said. 

"Ok good luck." Josh said. 

Linna walked into the launcher and Nigel pressed the launch button. Linna and the others launched from the Silky Doll and into the air. 

"Ok we'll be at the GENOM tower in a few minutes be ready for anything." Syila said. 

"I hope these new suits Nigel made work as well as he says they do." Priss said. 

"They were modeled after Josh's suit exactly and you've seen them in action." Linna said as her hand touched the sword at her side. 

The GENOM tower came into view as they talked about the new suits. 

"Ok get ready there is the tower." Syila said.

Silky Doll 

Josh and Nigel headed back up to the living room where Mackey was sitting with the three babies. 

"Are they gone?" Mackey asked. 

""Yea their gone." Nigel said as he picked up Rosemary. 

"Now all we have to do is wait for them to come back." Josh said. 

"Its best not to think about it." Mackey said. "Time seems to go by slower if you do." 

"So Josh are you and Linna planning on having kids?" Nigel asked. 

"Yea we are." Josh said. 

"When?" Nigel asked. 

"Well we've already started." Josh said. 

"Oh I see." Nigel said looking at Mackey. "And so have you two I take it." 

"Oh yea." Mackey laughed.

"You guys are gonna love being fathers it's the greatest." Nigel said looking at Rosemary.

GENOM building

Priss and Linna landed on the roof first with Syila and Nene right behind them. 

"Ok the access hatch should be right over there." Nene said pointing to the corner of the building.

Priss walked up to the hatch and tried to lift it.

"It won't budge." She groaned as she tried to lift it.

"Well use your knuckle bomb." Syila said.

"I was trying to be quiet." Priss said. 

"That's a first." Linna laughed. 

"Whatever." Priss said and armed her Knuckle bomb. 

She slammed her fist into the hatch with a loud bang and the hatch exploded. 

"That worked." Syila said looking at the hole in the roof. "Ok lets go." 

As they dropped into the building the heard the sound of alarms sounding.  

"I guess they heard us." Nene said. 

"Yea thanks to Priss." Linna said.

"Hey it wasn't my idea." Priss argued. 

"We don't have much time lets go." Syila said and ran down the hall to the CEO's office. 

Syila opened the door and ran inside expecting to see a boomer or two but it was empty. Nene ran to the computer and started looking for anything on the earthquake.

"I'm sure they know where we are by now so where are they?" Priss asked looking down the hallway. 

"I don't like it." Syila said. 

"Trap?" Linna asked.

"I think so." Syila said. Nene wrap it up were leaving." 

"But I haven't found anything yet," Nene said.

"I don't care we're leaving now." Syila said. 

Nene pulled her spy program from the computer and was about to load her virus she brought along when a voice came from the computer. 

"I know what your looking for." The voice said. 

"What the hell where did that voice come from?" Priss asked looking around. 

"Your brave but foolish. You have no idea what you have gotten yourselves into." He said.

"Who are you?" Syila asked. 

"I'm not the one you should be concerned about its what is coming your way." He said and started laughing. 

As he was laughing the floor started to shake. 

"I don't like this." Priss said. 

"Lets get the hell out of here." Syila yelled and they all headed for the doors. Priss and Syila ran into the hall followed by Nene and Linna. 

"Oh shit I forgot the spy program." Nene said, 

"Leave it." Syila yelled as they ran down the hall. 

"I cant it has my fingerprints on it." Nene yelled.

"I'll get it." Linna said and turned around. 

Linna ran back into the office and to the computer. She grabbed the disk and headed for the door. As she headed into the hall the floor caved in right in front of her and several Boomers emerged. 

"Oh shit." Linna yelled as she stopped and dodged a right hook from a boomer. 

"Linna!" Priss yelled and ran back down the hall. 

"Priss stop there are to many of them." Linna yelled. 

"But what about you?" Priss asked. 

"I'll find another way out." Linna yelled as she threw the spy disk to Priss. "And take this to it wont be any use to me there are to many." She said and tossed Priss her sword and sheath. "If I don't make it out give it to Josh and tell him I'm sorry." 

"Linna don't say that. Priss said. 

"Just go." Linna yelled and ran back into the CEO's office. 'Right out the window.' She thought. 

She was about to ram the window when a medal barrier slammed down around the windows. 

'Oh shit now what?' She thought and turned around. 

She was quickly surrounded by the boomers with no way out. A tear rolled down Linna's cheek as she realized she was about to die. 

"Priss I'm not gonna make it out I'm surrounded." She said into her head set. 

"I'm coming back." Priss said.

"No you'll only get yourself killed." Linna said. "I was fun wail it lasted. Tell Josh I love him and I'll always be with him." 

"Linna no." Priss said starting to cry. 

"Goodbye." Linna said. 

The next thing Priss and the others heard was the sound of gunfire and Linna let out a long scream then all was silent.


	3. Linna's gone

"LIINNAA!!" Priss yelled. 

"No." Nene cried. 

"Oh God." Syila said and lowered her head.

Priss stood on the roof top next to the GRNOM building holding Linna's sword in her hand and silently sobbing. 

"Let's go." Syila said and jumped off the building. 

"What are we gonna tell Josh?" Nene asked. 

"I'll tell him what happened." Priss said. 

Silky Doll 

Josh and Nigel and Mackey were sitting on the couch feeding the kids when Priss walked into the room still in her armor carrying her helmet in one hand and Linna's sword.

"Hey your back its about time." Josh said looking up. "What's with the long face?" 

"There was a problem." Priss said.

"Didn't get what you were after?" Josh asked. 

"It was a trap." Priss said.

"Is everyone ok?" Josh asked. 

"Linna was surrounded by several Boomers." Priss said. There were to many for us to do anything. She told us to go and she would find another way out."

"Did she?" Josh asked handing Andrew to Nigel and standing up. 

"No she was surrounded." Priss said as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

"Do you know if she is alive?" Josh asked chocking back the tears. 

"No she's not." Priss said handing Josh the sword. 

Josh closed his eyes and let a single tear fall. He opened his eyes and Priss saw a fire burning deep within them. Josh walked into the room where he and Linna slept in earlier and grabbed his phone and dialed.

San Diego California

Mike and Kenny were standing in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking about the soon to be born baby when the phone rang. 

"Hello?" Kenny said as he picked up the phone. 

"Kenny its Josh." Josh said.

"Oh hey Josh what's up haven't heard from you in a while." Kenny said. 

"I need you and the others on the next flight to Tokyo." Josh said. 

"Why is something wrong?" Kenny asked. 

"Bring all the tactical gear along with you." Josh said. 

"Why?" Kenny asked. 

"I've get the weaponry you guys just get down here." Josh said. 

"Josh what is going on?" Kenny asked in a demanding tone. 

"Linna's been killed." Josh said and hung up. 

Kenny slowly lowered the phone and hung it up. 

"Oh God.' He said. 

"What's wrong?" Mike asked. 

"Josh wants us to come to Tokyo and bring all our tactical gear with us." Kenny said. 

"Why?" Mike asked. 

"Linna's been killed." Kenny said and walked down the hallway and into his room where Terry was sleeping.

"Terry. Terry wake up." Kenny said shaking her. 

"What is it?" Terry asked.

"Josh just called." Kenny said opening the closet. 

"Oh really how's he doing?" Terry asked.

"Not good Terry. Linna's been killed." Kenny said taking out his tactical gear and a suitcase. 

"What?" Terry asked sitting up. "When?" 

"I don't know but Mike is getting us the tickets now so we need to go." Kenny said.

Terry slowly stood up and headed for the closet and started pulling out all her tactical gear. 

"I hope your just moving that stuff." Kenny said. 

"I'm taking it." Terry said. "I'm not gonna go on the mission but I'm still taking it." 

"Ok." Kenny said and picked up his suitcase. "I'll be in the living room." 

"Ok I'll be right there." Terry said.

Terry packed her bags and headed into the living room.

"Ok lets go the plain leaves in 2 hours." Mike said. 

"I hope Josh is ok." Terry said. 

"He just lost his wife I don't think he is ok at all." Kenny said as they walked out of the house. 

Silky Doll

Josh sat on the bed for a moment after calling Kenny and the others. Priss was slowly walking down the hall when Josh walked out of the room and past her. 

"Josh where are you going?" Priss asked. 

"To prepare for a war." Josh said and walked out into the parking lot and got into Linna's car and drove off. 

Priss walked into the Pit and threw her helmet to the floor before sinking to her knees. Nene and Syila were sitting on a bench with there heads lowered. 

"How's Josh taking this?" Syila asked. 

"Not good I thing he's gonna do something drastic." Priss said.

"What do you mean drastic?" Syila asked. 

"When he walked away I asked him where he was going and he said to prepare for a war." Priss said.

"So he's gone then." Syila asked.

"Yea he is." Priss said and walked into the dressing room.

Star building 

Jack was sitting at his desk looking over the monthly sales report when Tara walked in. 

"Sir Josh Thompson is on line one and he sounds up set." Tara said. 

"Thank you." Jack said.

"If there isn't anything else you need I'm gonna go home for the night." Tara said. 

"Ok good night Tara." Jack said and picked up the phone. "Hello Josh what can I do for you?" 

"I need 4 M16A2 assault rifles, a .50 caliber rifle with a night vision scope, and 6 grenades by tomorrow night." Josh said. 

"Why what for?" Jack asked. 

"I'm gonna kill the President, Vice president and the CEO of the GENOM Corporation." Josh said.

"Well you'd be doing me a favor by doing that but why?" Jack asked.

"They killed Linna." Josh said finally starting to cry. 

Jack put his hand on his head.

"Josh man I'm sorry." He said. "I'll take care of every thing you just hang in there." 

"Thanks." Josh said and hung up. 

Jack sat at his desk for several minutes then called Tara in. 

"Tara cancel all of my meetings for tomorrow." He said. 

"Yes sir." Tara said. "Good night sir." 

"Good night." Jack said.

Jack picked up the phone and called his friend in the Tokyo armed forces.

"Yamata this is Jack Walther I need some things." He said.

Linna and Josh's

Josh slowly walked through the house looking at the pictures on the wall of their wedding day and many others.

"Why?" He asked the silence. "Why must I go through this again? I've buried one love already now I must bury another." 

He picked up the picture of their first dance and sat on the bed. Tears fell on Linna's face as he started to cry. He sat on the bed rocking back and forth and silently sobbing until he fell asleep.

Priss and Leon's

Priss was sitting on the couch with a box of tissues when Leon came in the door. Leon looked down at her with a smile until he saw the pain in her eyes. 

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting down next to her. 

"Linna's been killed." Priss said through her sobs. 

"What?" Leon said in disbelief. "How?" 

"We went to see if GENOM had anything to do with the quake and we were discovered. Linna got trapped and told us to go she'd find another way out. I heard her scream through the gun fire." Priss said.

"Oh man." Leon said putting his arm around her. "How's Josh?"

"I don't know he left as soon as I told him." Priss said. "He said he was gonna prepare for a war."

"I hope he's not planning to do anything stupid." Leon said and gave Priss a hug. "It's gonna be ok."

Nene and Mackey's

Nene sat on the bed sobbing with Mackey sitting right next to her trying to comfort her.

"I cant believe she is really gone." Nene sobbed. 

"Me either." Mackey said trying to comfort her. 

"Its my fault." Nene cried. 

"No its not don't say that." Mackey said. 

"No it is I forgot the spy disk and Linna went back for it." Nene cried. 

"There is nothing anyone can do about that." Mackey said. 

"It should have been me." Nene said.

"Don't you ever say that again." Mackey yelled. "I'd die without you in my life." 

"I'm sorry." Nene said wrapping her arms around him. "I'm just upset." 

"I know you are, we all are." Mackey said.

Silky Doll

Nigel walked into the living room and found Syila sitting on the couch watching TV. 

"How are you going?" Nigel asked. 

"I'm ok." Syila said flipping the channel. "I'm trying to find a building that Linna might go into that's been destroyed for death records." She said. 

"Ok I'm gonna go to bed will you be in soon?" Nigel asked. 

"Yes as soon as I find what I'm looking for." Syila said.

"Ok good night." Nigel said and walked down the hall.

Syila looked on the news channels for a few minutes before she found a suitable place.

"Ok this will do I'll call Leon tomorrow and have him get the death records for her." Syila said to her self. 

She slowly stood up and walked down the hall into her room and laid down next to Nigel and fell asleep.

Linna and Josh's the next morning 

Josh woke up and dressed in his best suit and tie and got into Linna's car and drove off to the countryside. 

'What am I gonna tell her parents?' He thought. 'I can't tell them the truth so what am I gonna say?' 

He was just rounding the turn to Linna's parent's house when his phone rang. 

"Hello?" He said picking it up.

"Josh its Syila." Syila said. 

"What's up?" Josh asked. 

"I'm gonna need you to tell Linna's parents that she was killed." Syila said.

"I'm pulling into their driveway right now." Josh said.

"Ok good." Syila said. "Tell them she was killed in the quake in the Tokyo bank." 

"Ok I got to go I'm here." Josh said and hung up. 

He got out of the car and slowly walked up to the door and knocked. Leen opened the door and caught Josh's stair. 

"Oh Hi Josh come on in." She said. "Where is Linna?" 

"I'm afraid I got some bad news." Josh said. 

"What was she hurt in that quake yesterday?" Lenn asked. 

"Where is Bill?" Josh asked. 

"Right behind you." Bill said walking into the room. "Now what's this about Linna?"

"Umm she was in the Tokyo bank when the quake hit." Josh said. 

"Is she ok?" Bill asked. 

"No I'm afraid she wa-was killed." Josh said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"What!?" Lenn asked in shock. 

"She's gone." Josh said. "I'm sorry." 

"Oh my God no." Lenn cried falling to the floor. 

Josh and Bill lifted her up and set her on the couch and Bill sat next to here. 

"Thank you for telling us." Bills said chocking back the tears.

"I'm sorry but I have to go I have to plan the funeral." Josh said and headed for the door. 

Bill walked Josh out to the car and stopped by the door. 

"When are you planning the funeral for?" Bill asked. 

"Tuesday of next week." Josh said. 

"Is their gonna be a viewing?" Bill asked. 

"No the building caught fire they only found my dog tags I gave her after we got married." Josh said.

"So what kind of funeral are you planning?" Bill asked. 

"I want everyone to bring something to place in the casket." Josh said. 

"Ok." Bill said extending his hand and Josh took it. "Thanks again I know this must be hard on you as well." He said. 

"Yes it is." Josh said "Goodbye." 


	4. Gunning for GENOM

Silky Doll later that night. 

Josh sat in the pit looking over the blueprints Nene found the day before and looking for where the President, Vice President and CEO's offices were located. Nene walked into the room and saw Josh sitting where he had been for the past 3 hours. 

"Josh what are you doing?" She asked. 

"Looking over the blueprints of he GENOM building." Josh said.

"Why?" Nene asked.

"Because as soon as my team gets here we're gonna attack it and I want to know where we're going." Josh said without looking up. 

"So Mike and the others are coming?" Nene asked. 

"Yes they should bee here in a few hours." Josh said. 

"I need on this computer I'm gonna hack into the personal files on the high ranking officials and find out if there meeting any time soon." Nene said. 

"Why do you need to do that?" Josh asked finally looking up. 

"Priss asked me to. I think she wants to kill them." Nene said with a cringe. 

Josh stood up and let Nene sit down. 

"Where is Priss?" Josh asked.

"In the living room." Nene said and started to hack. 

Josh walked into the elevator and took it to the living room where Priss was sitting on the couch with a beer in her hands. 

"Are you sober?" Josh asked. 

"Unfortunately." Priss said. 

"Stop drinking now." Josh said. 

"Don't tell me what to do." Priss snapped. 

"Nene said you want to kill the high ranking officials is that right?" Josh asked.

"Yea it is. Why?" Priss asked. 

"Because as soon as my team gets here I plan on assaulting the GENOM building." Josh said. "I need four people and with Terry about to have a baby I can't allow her to go. If you really want to avenge Linna then this is your chance." He said. 

Priss set her beer down and stood up. 

"I've got Nene working on finding where the leaders are now." Priss said with a gleam of hope in her eyes. 

"I know." Josh said. "Mike and the others should be here in a few hours so I suggest you get some rest." 

"Why with our suits we should be powerful enough to take on the whole building. Priss said. 

"We're not going in as the Knight Sabers or the Crimson Knights." Josh said. "We're going in as soldiers in tactical gear so you'll need your rest.

"Ok then I'll see you when we go." Priss said and walked out of the building and got on her bike and rode off. 

Tokyo Airport 3 hours later 

Mike and Kenny waited for their bags at the conveyor belt as Terry stood by waiting. 

"I can't believe its been over a year since we left." Terry said.

"I know it seems like it was yesterday." Kenny said. 

"Did you call Josh?" Terry asked. 

"No I'm gonna let him rest if he can." Mike said. "I called a taxi." 

Mike and Kenny picked up the bags and the all headed for the exit. They found the taxi and put the bags in the trunk and got in. 

"Silky Doll lingerie shop." Mike said. 

"Yes sir. The driver said and pulled into the road.

Josh was standing with Nene looking over the files she was able to uncover. 

"Ok it looks like they will all be meeting tonight at 10:00 pm that's a late meeting." Josh said. 

"Yea it looks I think they are gonna talk about some of their illegal deals." Nene said. 

"Ok then we strike tonight at 10:30." Josh said and walked out of the room and into the living room. 

Sylia and Nigel were sitting on the couch trying to take their minds off what was happening. 

"Sylia I need to make a request." Josh said. 

"What is it?" Sylia asked. 

"I need the help of the Knight Sabers tonight." Josh said. 

"For what?" Sylia asked. 

"Mike and the others should he here any minute and we are gonna attack the GENOM building and we're not gonna be in our armor. So I need you and Nene in armor incase we run into any Boomers." Josh said. 

"What about Priss?" Sylia asked.

"Priss is gonna go with us in tactical gear." Josh said. 

"What is your goal?" Sylia asked.

"Assassinations." Josh said coldly.

"Who?" Sylia asked. 

"Richard Anderson, Yamata Hikona and Yoshiro Amana." Josh said. 

"The President, Vice president and the CEO of GENOM?" Sylia asked.

"Yes." Josh said. 

"Knight Saber Code 1232-274.74 Section A The Knight Sabers can't be used for assassinations." Sylia said. 

"And you won't be I need you to handle the Boomers We'll take care or the rest." Josh said. 

"We'll take the job only because Linna was one of us." Sylia said. 

"You guys won't have to do anything now that the Crimson Knights are together again." Mike said as he walked into the room. "I just wish it was under better circumstances." He said and he walked up to Josh and shook his hand. "I'm sorry for your loss." 

"Thanks." Josh said. "Is every thing here?" 

"Everything but the weapons." Mike said. 

"I've got Jock working on that." Josh said. 

"Do we have a fourth man" Mike asked. 

"Yes Priss is gonna go in Terry's place." Josh said. "Get your gear down to the pit briefing in 15 minutes."

"Alright you heard the man lets get moving." Mike said.

Priss arrived just before the briefing started and sat next to Terry. 

"Ok we're all her so lets begin." Josh said. "Our mission is an assassination mission. We are gonna take out the President Vice President and the CEO of the GENOM corporation. I've asked Sylia and Nene to provide backup incase we run into any Boomers." Josh said.  

Mike stood up.

"What is our insertion point?" He asked.

"The three men will be in a meeting in the CEO's office on the top floor." Josh said. "Kenny and Priss you two will slip in from the roof and make your way to the CEO's office door and hold your positions until I give the go. Your call sign is Insertion Team two. " Josh said. 

"I know right where to go." Priss said. "That's where we were ambushed." 

"Ok Then you lead and Kenny you follow." Josh said. "Mike and I will repel down the side of the building. Our call sign is Insertion Team one and when I give the go Kenny I want you to toss in a Mark 45. When it blows Mike and I will smash through the window. Kenny and Priss you two rush the room and kill anyone that reaches for a gun." He said. 

"When is this meeting taking place?" Kenny asked standing up. 

"The meeting is to take place at 10:00 tonight. We strike at 10:30." 

Priss looked at her watch.

'Its 9:40 fifty minutes to go.' She thought. 

"Ok gear up we leave in twenty minutes." Josh said. 

"Where are the weapons?" Kenny asked. 

"Jack had a friend in the Army drop a crate of M16A2's grenades on the roof of the building." Josh said. 

"Terry do you think you can be our sniper cover?" Josh asked. 

"That's up to Kenny." Terry said. 

"What do you say Kenny? She will be out of harms way. There is a building five hundred yards away that looks right into the office where there is a .50 caliber rifle with a night vision scope waiting." 

"I guess that's ok." Kenny said. "I'd feel better knowing Terry has the rifle she is a natural sniper." 

"Ok Terry there is a black uniform in the closet behind you it should fit. Your call sign in Nest." Josh said. 

"Ok." Terry said and stood up. 

She pulled the suit out of the closet and went into the dressing room with Priss and changed.

They all met back up in the pit and headed for the door. 

"Hey Josh how are we gonna get on top of the buildings unnoticed?" Mike asked. 

Nigel walked into the room as they were walking out. 

"Josh the chopper will be on the roof in two minutes." He said. 

"Right on time." Josh said. "Answer your question?" 

"Perfectly" Mike said.

They all got to the roof an a US Army chopper was landing. They jumped on and the chopper lifted off. 

"Welcome aboard our call sign is Arrowhead." The pilot said.

"What's this?" Josh yelled pointing at a box to the man that was manning the door gun. 

"Mr. Walther thought you should get armed now and be ready for anything." The door gunner yelled. 

Josh opened the box and pulled out 4 M16A2's and handed them out along with the ammo, Grenades and 5 of the 10 head sets. 

"Where is the .50 Cal?" Josh asked. 

"Its on the building we needed the room." The door gunner yelled. 

"Ok." Josh yelled. "That's out ETA (Estimated Time of Arrival)." 

"10 minutes." the door gunner yelled. 

"Ok Priss I need to show you how to work this rifle." Josh yelled. 

Priss took the rifle and magazine from Josh. She inserted the mag into the receiver and pulled back the bolt loading a round into the chamber and setting the rifle on safety and looked at Josh for approval. Mike and Kenny laughed as Josh sat back and threw up his hands with a smile. 

"I see you know what your doing." Kenny yelled. 

"I've seen enough movies." Priss yelled. 

"We'll be arriving in 3 minutes get ready." The pilot said. 

Josh Mike and Kenny loaded their rifles and prepared. 

"Well be landing on the sniper post in 30 seconds." The pilot said. 

Terry gave Kenny a kiss and moved to the door. 

"Ok touchdown go go go." The pilot said and Terry jumped off of the chopper. 

Well be over the drop zone in 1 minuet get ready to repel out." The pilot said. 

Josh and Mike stood on one side of the chopper skis and Kenny and Priss stood on the other. 

"Ok go go go go." The pilot said and they threw 4 ropes over the side and slid down onto the roof.

The pilot disconnected the ropes and flew off to wait for the pickup call. 

They set their rifles to semi auto and Priss and Kenny headed you the hatch that Priss smashed open the day before.

"Ok we're at the hatch." Kenny said. 

"We're ready to repel waiting on you to get into position." Josh said. 

"Copy breaching building now." Kenny said and opened the hatch. 

They dropped into the hallway. Kenny aimed down the hall at the elevator and Priss aimed at the CEO's office door. 

"Clear." Kenny whispered. 

"Clear." Priss whispered. 

Hallway is clear proceeding to the door." Kenny said and they headed to the door. 

"Insertion team tow in position." Kenny said. 

"Roger. Nest are the targets in the room?" Josh asked. 

"Affirmative. I see all three targets." Terry said. 

"What's the resistance look like?" Josh asked. 

"There are six men in the room along with the targets." Terry said looking through the scope at the armed men. "It looks like they have Kalashnikov AK.47s. four are near the doors to the hall and  the other two are standing at the desk." 

"Where are the targets?" Josh asked. 

"They are standing at the desk." Terry said. 

"Are any of them looking out the windows?" Josh asked. 

"Negative." Terry said. 

"Roger that we're tossing ropes now." Josh said and they tossed two ropes over the side and attached the ropes of the guides on their waists.

They climbed over the side of the building and repelled down until they were just above the window. 

"Nest if anyone in there goes for a weapon you take them out." Josh said.

"Roger." Terry said.

"Insertion Team two status report." Josh said. 

"This is Insertion Team two we are awaiting your go." Kenny said. 

"Nest report." Josh said. 

"Locked and ready." Terry said. 

"Are you ready?" Josh asked Mike. 

"Lets do it." Mike said. 

"Ok Insertion team two go go go." Josh yelled. 


	5. Goodbye GENOM

Priss slowly opened the door as Kenny pulled the pin on the Mark 45. 

"Fire in the hole." He said loud enough for the others to hear and tossed the device into the room. 

The device landed in the middle of the room and let out its first little pop making everyone in the room turn their heads and look. As they looked at that device it exploded in a flash of light and a defining boom. As soon as the device exploded Josh and Mike pushed off from the wall and shot the window and crashing through it. When they landed on the floor of the room they disconnected the ropes and pulled up their rifles. Kenny and Priss burst through the door in time to see Josh and Kenny crash through the window. One of the men standing by the door swung his AK.47 up and was about to fire at Josh and Mike but he fell to the floor with 3 slugs in his back from Priss's rifle.

"Drop your weapons!' Josh yelled. "Drop them now or you die!"

Three of the remaining five men let their weapons fall to the ground. But two of them thought they could fight their way out of the room. The man farthest to the side pr Priss and Kenny brought up his weapon and aimed it at Priss. He started to pull the trigger but he was dead before anyone heard the shot. And the other one dropped his weapon.

"Got him." Terry said. 

"Roger that thanks Nest." Josh said. "Now as you can see we have a sniper so don't FUCK with us." 

"What do you want" The president asked. 

"Two things." Josh said. "First what part in yesterdays quake dot this company have. Tell us and you might walk out of here." 

"W-w-we w-w-were doing a R-Routine Start up o-o-of an earthquake device and i-i-it mi-miss fired." The CEO stuttered. 

"The other thing is the Knight Saber that was killed here yesterday." Josh said. "I wand her body." 

"Fuck you." The Vice president said. 

"That voice." Priss said. "You were the one on the computer." 

"Fuck…You!" He said again. 

Josh and Priss both turned their weapons to the Vice President and fired three rounds each. The vice president crumpled to the floor like a sack of rags with bloody gasps as he tried to breathe. Josh walked around the desk and finished him off by putting two rounds in his head. The CEO guickly pulled a .45 handgun from his vest and put it to Josh's head. 

"Drop it." He said. 

Josh let his M16A2 fall to the floor. The CEO grabbed him by the shoulder and faced him to the others. 

"You two, away from the door stand by the other one." He said. 

Priss and Kenny kept their rifles on the CEO as they walked over to where Mike was.  Terry was watching through the scope and was waiting for a clear shot. The CEO was walking backwards with Josh as a shield. He looked back to see where he was going and in doing so he moved his head to the side just a little. Priss and Kenny felt something rush right past their heads and the CEO fell to the ground with a thud. 

"I bet that hurt." Terry said. 

Josh reached down and picked up the .45 and walked back to the desk and grabbed mis M16A2.

"Your CEO and Vice president are dead. This is your only chance to live." Josh said. "Where is she?" 

"I don't know." The president said. 

Josh raised the .45 and pointed it at the mans head. 

"Where?" He asked pulling back the hammer. 

"I don't know. I swear I don't know." The man pleaded. 

"Then what good are you?" Josh asked and fired one shot through his head. "Arrowhead this is Insertion team one we're ready for pick up." 

"Roger that ETA 3 minutes." The pilot said. 

"Lets go." Josh said. "The sniper is still watching you so don't move. And tell whoever wants the job we'll kill anyone else that takes the place of these three so let this company fall and never bring it back." 

Josh and the others ran out of the room and down the hall way to where Priss and Kenny dropped in. Kenny threw a rope with a hook through the hole and they climbed up to the roof. The chopper came into view and dropped a rope latter and they started to climb up. As they were climbing part of the roof exploded and several Boomers appeared.

"Oh shit!" The pilot yelled. "Hold on."

The copper veered to the side and the team held on for dear life. 

"Deadeye get those fuckers." The pilot yelled. 

The door gunner let lose with everything the chopper had as the pilot took it over to the next rooftop and set it down so the team could get in. The chopper lifted off of the building with the door gunner and the team firing away at the Boomers. Terry was placing some well aimed shots and was taking boomers down with every shot. The chopper landed behind her and laid down some cover fire for Terry as she ran to the chopper and climbed in. 

"That was close." Josh said. "Knight Sabers the deed is done and we're heading home."

"Roger that we're on our way see you soon." Sylia said. 

Silky Doll 

The chopper set down on the roof and the team got out. 

"Thanks for the ride Arrowhead." Josh said. 

"No problem if you need us for any thing just let Jack know he'll get in touch with us." The pilot said and lifted off.

Down in the pit Josh and the others cleared their weapons and changed back into their original clothes. They headed up to the living room where Sylia and the others were waiting. 

"So how did it go?" Sylia asked. 

"It was them that started the quake." Josh said. "I tried to get Linna's body but they refused and we killed them."

"I'm sorry." Sylia said. 

"Thanks." Josh said. "I think I'm gonna go home I'll see you all later." He said and walked out. 

Linna and Josh's

Josh sat on the bed and for the first time he really cried over losing Linna now that he had revenge. 

"Linna I hope you can forgive me for what I did tonight. I hope you don't think less of me for it." He said.

Josh picked up a picture of Linna and looked into her eyes.

"I love you." He said and kissed it and fell asleep.

**(I'm intending to make two endings to this story. One of them might be the next chapter depending on if I get any ideas or not. The endings will be named Ending 1 and Ending 2. The second ending will make the story a few chapters longer so I hope you like them.)**


	6. Ending 1 part 1

The day of Linna's funeral came and went many tears were shed by all that were there. Josh said a few words and so did Linna's parents. The day after the funeral Sylia got a call from Josh saying he was going back with Mike and the others to the USA. 

Tokyo Airport

"So when are you gonna come back?" Nene asked.

"I don't know if I am." Josh said giving the sulking woman a hug. 

Priss and Leon stood with Andrew and Lilly and Priss was trying not to cry. 

"We'll all miss you." Priss said. 

"I'll miss you all to." Josh said. 

Josh shook Nigel's hand and gave Syila a kiss on the cheek. 

"I'm a better man for meeting all of you." Josh said. 

"You better go or your gonna miss the flight." Syila said. 

The others said goodbye for the 3rd time and they boarded the plain. 

USA 20 hours later 

Josh stretched as he walked through the door into the building he called home for years. 

"It all looks different." Josh said. 

"We remodeled." Mike said. 

"Well anyway its good to be back." Josh said. 'I just wish Linna was here with me.' He thought and walked into his room and unpacked. 

2 years later 

Terry gave birth to a 9lb 4 ounce baby girl on March 23 and they named her Linna with Josh's blessing. Although Josh still wasn't over the death of Linna he was still able to go on with his life. There had been only one girl but she left after hearing his record with the women he loved. Josh moved out on his own and got a small apartment a lot like the one he and Linna had shared back in Tokyo.

Josh's apartment. 

Josh was woken up in the middle of the knight by his phone ringing and he didn't want to answer it but it kept ringing so he picked up.

"If this isn't a woman I'm hanging up." He said. 

"Umm is this Josh Thompson." A women asked in Japanese. 

"Yes it is." Josh said. 

"Do you recognize my voice?" The woman asked.

"No I don't who is this." Josh asked. 

"No matter what I say don't hang up." The woman said. 

"Why would I?" Josh asked.

"This is gonna be hard for you to understand." The woman said. 

"Get to the point." Josh said getting annoyed. 

"My name is Linna Yamazaki." The woman said. 

"That's not funny my wife died years ago." Josh said feeling a sensation of anger well up inside him. 

"No I didn't." The woman said. "The bullets didn't pierce my suit. I was taken prisoner I managed to beg a guard to let me make a call and I called the US and asked for you." She said. 

"Ok I'll play along and let you have your fun." Josh said. "So prove to me that you are who you say you are." 

"On our wedding night I wore a light green see through nightgown." She said.   
"That don't prove anything." Josh said. "You could have seen Linna bye it but I applaud your detail." 

Josh started to hang up hut she yelled for him to wait. 

"Last chance." Josh said. 

"When I asked you if there was anything you noticed about the nightgown you said 'its see through.' And we never told anyone about that." She said.

Josh felt his blood run cold. 

"You have my attention." Josh said.

"I'm being held in a prison camp 100 miles north east of Tokyo." Linna said. 

"I'm coming to get you." Josh said. 

"Hurry I'm scheduled to be executed in three days." Linna said. "I got to go. I love you." She said and the line went dead.

Josh jumped out of bed and threw open his closet and grabbed his tactical gear as he was calling Mike and the others. 

Mike, Kenny and Terry's 

Mike picked up the phone sounding very angry. 

"HELLO!" He growled.

"Mike its Josh I need you and the other to get your tactical gear and meet me at the airport in an hour." Josh said. 

"Why where are we going?" Mike asked shaking off the sleep. 

"We're going back to Japan." Josh said.

"Why?" Mike asked. 

"Linna's alive and we're gonna go get her." Josh said and hung up.

Josh packed his bags and picked up his phone again and called Jack. 

STAR building

Jack was just getting into the office when the phone rang. 

"Hello." Jack said. 

"Jack its Josh I need a favor." Josh said. 

"And what's that?" Jack asked. 

"I just got a phone call from Linna." Josh said. 

"Josh Linna is dead and you know that." Jack said. 

"No she's not. She said she is being held in a prison camp 100 miles North East of  Tokyo." Josh said. 

"That base has been closed for years." Jack said. 

"Well I think its back in business. You have satellite capability right?" Josh asked.

"Yes." Jack said. 

"Get it into position and take a look. But make it fast she is to be executed in three days." Josh said.

"Ok I'm on it I'll call you back in an hour with the results." Jack said. 

"Ok and if it proves me right call those Arrowhead guys that flew us to the GENOM building and brief them." Josh said and hung up.

Limburg field

Josh and the others arrived at the same time and they weighted for Jack to call back. 

"Was it really Linna" Terry asked holding Linna in he arms. 

"I think it was." Josh said. 

"How can you be so sure?" Kenny asked. 

"She knew things we never told anyone." Josh said. 

Josh's phone rang and he picked up on the seconded ring. 

"Jack give me good news man." He said.

"Satellite pictures show that there is activity I can't tell what kind but your right." Jack said. 

"Good I need ten M16A2's with all the ammo you can get me. A .50 caliber rifle with an night/day scope with at least 200 rounds. Eighteen grenades. And 30 lbs of C-4 high explosive and 30 detonators." Josh said. 

"You want fries with that?" Jack asked. 

"No but I'll take a ten flak jackets." Josh said.

"Ok they'll be ready. When do you want to start the mission?" Jack asked.

"Forty-eight hours from now." Josh said. 

"Ok it will be ready." Jack said and hung up. 

Limburg field 

Josh and the others boarded the plain and took their seats as is took off.  

"Josh why do you need ten rifles?" Mike asked. 

"Do you think Sylia and the others are gonna stand around when we tell them Linna's alive?" Josh asked. 

"Well that accounts for nine rifles there will be one left over." Mike said. 

"I want to bring 1 extra for Linna if she is strong enough to lift is." Josh said. 

"Ok I see." Mike said. "Lets get some rest while we can."

"Yea I agree." Josh said and lied his seat back and fell asleep. 

Tokyo Airport 20 hours later 

Josh and the others grabbed their gear and caught a cab.

"Silky Doll lingerie shop." Josh said.

"Yes sir." The driver said and drove off. 

Silky Doll 

Josh and the others got out of the taxi and grabbed their bags and headed for the door. 

"I can't wait to see Sylia's face when she sees us." Terry said. 

"I can't wait to see her face when we tell her Linna is alive." Josh said.

Syila had her back faced to the door when they walked in. 

"I'll be right with you." Syila said over her shoulder.

Josh and the others walked up behind her and let their bags drop at the same time. Sylia turned around with a shocked look on her face and meet Josh's eyes. 

"Oh my God." Sylia screamed and threw her arms around Josh. "What are you guys doing here?" 

"I'll explain later I need you to call everyone." Josh said. 

"Why is something wrong?" Sylia asked.

"Just get everyone here." Josh said and walked into the elevator.

Sylia walked to the phone and called Priss. 

Priss and Leon's 

Priss was about to get into the shower when the phone rang.

"Hello." She said picking up the phone. 

"Priss its Syila." Sylia said. 

"What's up?" Priss asked. 

"Your not gonna believe this but Josh and the others are here." Sylia said.

"Really?!" Priss said surprised. 

"Yes and he wants a meeting with everyone." Sylia said. 

"Ok Leon and I will be there in a half hour." Priss said and hung up.

Nene and Mackey's

Nene and Mackey were still sleeping when the phone rang. 

"Hello." Mackey said as he picked up the phone.

"Mackey its Sylia." Sylia said. 

"Oh hey sis do you want to talk to Nene?" Mackey asked.

"No acctuly I want to tell you Josh and the others are back and they want to see everyone. Priss ans Leon are on their way." Syila said. 

"Ok We're on our way." Mackey said and hung up the phone. 

"Who was that?" Nene asked still half asleep. 

"It was Sylia. Josh and the others are back and they want a meeting we got to go." Mackey said throwing on a shirt and jeans.

Nene sat up and stretched. 

"Go get Josh and I'll meet you at the car." Nene said. 

"Ok." Mackey said and walked down the hall and into their son's room. 

Silky Doll 

Once everyone had arrived and went through the ritual greetings and hugs and introductions of the two new children Josh got to business.

"The reason we are here and asked you all here so suddenly is because I got a call twenty-two hours ago." Josh said. "The woman on the phone claimed to be Linna." 

"What?!" Everyone said at once. 

"I didn't believe her at first but she told me something we never told anyone." Josh said. 

"Where is she?" Priss asked. 

"In a prison camp 100 miles North East of here." Josh said. "We're going in to get her out but we need help." 

"Well you can count me in." Priss said. 

"Me too." Leon said. 

"Same here." Nene and Mackey said. 

"And us." Sylia said.  

"But who is gonna take care of the kids?" Priss asked. 

"Sylia I need your permission to bring two people in the loop." Josh said. 

"Who?" Sylia asked. 

"Linna's parents." Josh said. 

"Well they have experience." Sylia said. "Ok get them." 

Josh and Mike took Sylia's car and drove out to the country side to Linna's parents. Lenn was working in her garden and Bill was sitting on the porch as Josh and Mike drove up. Lenn stood up to see who was there and saw Josh getting out of the car. 

"Oh my God hi Josh." Lenn said giving him a hug. "How are you?" 

"I'm good." Josh said. 

"What brings you here after 2 years?" Bill asked. 

"Can we go inside?" Josh asked. 

"Sure." Lenn said and they walked inside.

"The reason I'm here today is to tell you something." Josh said.

"And what's that?" Bill asked. 

"I am the leader of the mercenary group the Crimson Knights." Josh said. "My team and I got a call from a friend when all those Boomers were going rouge. We came to Japan to try to help and that's where I met Linna. She and her friend Nene were in trouble." 

"What do you mean trouble?" Lenn asked. 

"Linna was one of the Knight Sabers." Josh said. 

"What?" Lenn and Bill asked in shock. 

"We fell in love soon after we first met." Josh said. 

"Well thanks for telling us but Linna is gone so that information is useless to us." Bill said. 

"Pleas let me finish." Josh said. " The day of the earthquake 2 years ago Linna and the other Knight Sabers infiltrated the GENOM building. Linna was trapped. The other Knight Sabers heard her scream as gun fire erupted all around her." 

"And that's how she was killed?" Lenn asked. 

"No." Josh said "I got a call twenty-four hours ago from a woman claiming to be Linna." 

"And you believed her?" Bill asked, 

"Not at first but she told me something we never told anyone." Josh said. 

"You mean to tell me Linna is alive?" Lenn asked with hope in her voice. 

"It appears that way." Josh said. "We're all going to rescue her in twenty-four hours." 

"What do you want us to do?" Bill asked. 

"We want you to look after the children for us while were gone." Josh said. 

"I'll get my things." Lenn said.

"Right behind you." Bill yelled and they ran down the hall to their room. 

A minute later they came running back out with suitcases in hand. 

"Ok lets go." Josh said. 

They all jumped into Sylia's car and headed back to Tokyo.

(Ok this chapter ran a little long so I need to make it a two prater. Hopefully it will be up by the end of the night its 10:00 pm Pacific time on Sunday Feb.22, 2004. But I've written 3 chapters today alone so no promises. Next chapter will be called Ending No.1 part two.)


	7. Ending 1 part 2

Silky Doll Twenty-two hours later 

Josh and the others dressed in jungle camouflage and waited for the chopper to arrive. 

"Are you all ready for this?" Josh asked. 

"Yea." They all said. 

"Ok the teams are as follow. Kenny, Mike and I and everyone else its husbands and wives. Terry you're the sniper high ground is a quarter of a mile away from the camp." Josh said.

Josh heard the sound of an approaching chopper. 

"Sounds like your ride is here lets go." Josh said and they all headed for the roof. 

As they got to the roof and chopper came into view and landed. Josh and the others boarded the chopper and it dusted off. 

"Welcome back aboard Arrowhead." The pilot said.

"Thanks lets get going." Josh yelled. 

"I got all the weapons you needed." A man yelled from behind Josh. 

Josh turned and saw Jack in the same camouflage as him. 

"You going?" Josh asked. 

"I love rescue missions you know that." Jack yelled. 

"Beautiful Kenny you and Jack are partners." Josh said. "What's our ETA?" Josh asked. 

"One hour." The pilot said. 

"Ok." Josh yelled and took a seat. 

Fifty minutes later Josh looked outside the chopper and saw that several more choppers were flying alongside them.

"Who are they?" Josh asked. 

"I thought we could use some backup." Jack yelled. 

"Who are they?" Josh asked. 

"The whole 101's airborne rangers seventy-five in all" Jack yelled.

"That's beautiful." Josh yelled and laughed. 

"Approaching landing zone." The pilot said.

"Lock and load." Josh yelled and they all loaded their rifles. 

One by one the choppers dropped off their loads and dusted off. After all the Rangers were in the field they were dropped in Josh called them all in.

"Ok Rangers I don't know what your briefing was but we're on a rescue mission. There is at least one female a camp that's about 2 miles from here and she is gonna be executed in twenty-four hours unless we get her out." Josh yelled.

"Sir what are the rules of engagement on this mission." One of the Rangers asked. 

"Check all the buildings kill anyone that has a weapon." Josh said. 

"What's this woman look like?" Another asked. 

"Its been two years since I've seen her but she will have brown hair and green eyes. She does not speak English so if you find her secure her and get her to the extraction zone But call me first I'll identify her." Josh yelled. 

"Sir exactly who is she?" One of the Rangers asked.

"She's my wife." Josh yelled.  "Ok lets move out. Sniper's find high ground overlooking the camp and on my mark everyone drop an enemy."

"Yes Sir." Everyone yelled and they all started running for the camp. 

Ten Minutes later all the infantry Rangers were at the tree line looking at the camp. 

"Ok snipers on my mark one shot one kill." Josh said into his head set. "Rangers after the snipers fire we move in kill anyone with a weapon. Ok snipers now." He said and several gun shots were heard and Josh saw several men fall to the ground. 

"LETS GO!!" Josh yelled and they all rushed out from the trees and headed for the camp. 

Linna's cell

Linna was awoken by the sounds of gun fire and she knew exactly what it was. 

'Josh.' She thought with a smile. 

"Your husbands here." The guard said, 

"Yes he is." Linna said. "You should properly put your weapon down." 

"Good idea." He said and threw his weapon to the ground and opened the cell. "Stay here until he comes." 

"I am." Linna said standing on the bed and looking out a window. "Oh my God." 

"What?" The guard asked. 

"He brought the Army with him." Linna said looking out the window. "Oh my God. KENNY!! KENNY OVER HERE!!" She yelled. 

Kenny heard his name and turned his head. 

"LINNA" He yelled and ran to the window. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes just get me out of here." Linna said with tears rolling down her face. 

"Josh I found Linna she is at the south west building I need a C-4 charge." Kenny said. 

"Is she ok?" Josh asked as he headed for the building."

"Yes she is." Kenny said.

"I'll be there in one minute." Josh said. "Form a perimeter around her." 

"Already done." Kenny said. 

Josh arrived at the building and looked in. 

"What is this the fourth time I've hade to save you?" Josh asked. 

"Just get me out of here already." Linna cried. 

"Go out of the cell the door is open and go around the corner so I can blow a hole in the wall." Josh said. 

"Ok." Linna said and her and the guard went around the corner as Josh placed a C-4 charge on the wall and inserted a detonator. 

"Fire in the hole!" Josh yelled and pressed the button on the remote. 

The wall exploded into thousands of pieces and Josh ran in before the smoke even cleared. He ran down the hall and around the corner where Linna was standing waiting for the smoke to clear. As soon as she saw Josh come through the smoke she really started to cry realizing she was gonna be on and be back with the man she loved. Josh wrapped his arms around her and was crying as she put hers around him. 

"I'm here." Josh said. 

"I know. Linna said. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Josh said. 

"Lets go we need to pull out." Kenny said.

"No." Josh said. 

"Priss, Leon, Sylia, Nigel, Nene and Mackey evacuate to the landing zone Knights Evacuate to the LZ. Rangers this is in your hands now kill them all and bring back our dead no one gets left dead or alive." Josh said. 

"Yes Sir." Several rangers yelled at once. 

"Linna put this on." Josh said handing her a flack jacket. "And take this." He said and handed her an M16A2. "Lets go." 

Josh secured the guards hands behind his back and they all ran for the extraction point. 

"Arrowhead this is the Knight One we are ready for pickup the Rangers are mopping up the rest." Josh said. 

"Roger that Knight One ETA 2 minutes." The pilot said. 

As soon as the chopper landed Linna Josh and the others jumped onboard and they dusted off. 

A few minutes later when they were out of danger they finally let out a cheer of relief and celebration.

There were many hugs and smiles on the chopper all the way back to the Silky Doll. 

"Thanks again Arrowhead." Josh said as they got off the chopper. 

"Anytime knights." The pilot said and dusted off and headed back to base to refuel and head back to the camp.

Josh, Linna and the others started walking down the stairs. 

"My parents are gonna be shocked to see me." Linna said. 

"They will be but their expecting it." Josh said. 

"What do you mean?" Linna asked.

"Their down stairs watching the kids." Josh said. 

Linna started running down the stairs until she ran into the living room. 

"Mom Dad!!" She yelled as she hugged both of them. 

"Oh Linna your safe." Lenn said as her eyes filled up with tears. 

"Oh God I'm glade to see you." Bill said hugging his daughter. 

Josh and the others came walking into the room and stood by watching the reunion.

"You should go to your husband." Lenn said. 

Linna turned and faced Josh and started walking towards him and by the time she got half way across the room she was running. She through her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Josh leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and they kissed a kiss that has been waiting for two years to be kissed. 

"Oh God I love you." Josh said.

"I love you too." Linna said and they kissed again.

After every one was showered and dressed they sat down to a feast that Lenn had cooked up. Afterwards Linna stood up. 

"I'd like to stay and talk all night long but I want to go home really bad." She said.

"Well see you tomorrow." Lenn said and hugged her one last time as they walked out of the building. 

"Is the apartment is gonna be a mess?" Linna asked. 

"No I asked the landlord to keep it clean for me and I paid the rent for 3 years and gave him an extra 10,000 dollars to keep it clean." Josh said, 

"Good I want to get in that bed right away." Linna said. 

"Tiered aren't you?" Josh asked. 

"Not yet." Linna said. 

"Then why do you want to get into bed so soon?" Josh asked. 

"Well I was hoping you would be in there with me." Linna smiled. 

"I see now that you put it that way lets get moving." Josh said. 

Josh got the keys from the landlord and unlocked the door. The roof had been fixed and the place was spotless. Linna and Josh headed straight for the bedroom and climbed into bed. 

"So I think its time we really started working on a family." Linna said. 

"Yea me too." Josh said and turned off the lights. 

(Well that's the first ending I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Its 11:50 on Sunday Feb 22, 2004 It took me less than 2 hours for this chapter not bad. The seconded ending will be up as soon as I can get it done. Thanks for reading this far. 

Rev. Joshua Hunt.)


	8. Many Goodbyes

**(These last chapters come right after Chapter 5 Goodbye GENOM This is the original ending I was planning the first one with the rescue mission came to me as I was working on this chapter.)**

The day of Linna's funeral came and Josh met with the others at Sylia's. Priss, Nene and Syila were all dressed in long black dresses. The others were in black tuxedos. Linna's Parents had come down the night before and Stayed in a Hotel and were on the way to Syila's. 

"As soon as Linna's parents get here we'll leave." Syila said.  

"I can't believe we are going to a funeral for one of our friends." Nene said. 

"I should have gone first." Syila said. "Not Linna."

"It couldn't be helped." Priss said. 

"I know." Syila said. 

The doors to the living room opened and Lenn and Bill walked in. 

"Are we ready?" Bill asked. 

"As ready as well ever be." Josh said.

"Well lets get going I want to get this over with." Bill said. 

They all walked out of the building and got into the cars that had a Funeral sticker in the window. As they pulled into the street they were joined by two police officers on motorcycles in front and two more in the back and were given a police escort all the way to the cemetery. Josh and the others took their places in the chairs that were set up for them. Among the people that arrived before the funeral Josh knew most of them.

"Josh I'm so sorry." Nesay said as she gave him a hug.

"Everyone its time to start." The reverend a close friend of Linna's said.

Everyone took their seats and fell silent.

"We are gathered here today to say goodbye to our friend Linna Yamazaki." He said. "Linna was taken from us long before her time. She lived her life to its fullest everyday of her life." He said. 

Linna's mother began to sob silently along with Nesay, Nene and Terry. 

"Even though we never had a chance to say goodbye to Linna properly I believe you all have a momentum to place in the casket." The reverend said lifting the lid. "At this time I'd like you all to place them inside." 

Josh stood up and walked to the head of the casket and reached into his pocket and pulled Linna's wedding ring out and placed it on the pillow. Then he removed the ring from his finger and placed it next to Linna's. Lenn placed Linna's high school diploma at the foot of the casket. Bill placed Linna's 1 st place trophy for the long jump next to the diploma. Nesay placed a small computer figure at the bottom of the pillow. Nene placed a photo of the whole gang next to the computer figure. Syila placed a light green nightgown like the one she wore on her wedding night. Priss was among the last to walk up to the casket. She reached inside her jacket that hung almost to the ground and pulled a katana in a green sheath with a single Jade inlay and placed it in the middle of the casket. After everyone had placed something in the casket the reverend pulled off his color and placed it in the casket and closed the lid. 

"At this time I'd like a few of her closer friends to say a few words about her life." The reverend said. 

Nesay stood without a moment's hesitation. 

"I a-I remember the day we met. We were walking to work eating our lunch when some crazy biker chick nearly ran her down." Nesay said. "Linna was so mad she chased the biker down and even threw her shoe at her." 

A few people laughed about the shoe as Nesay sat down. Priss stood up next and stepped in front of the casket.   
"I first met Linna actually talked to her outside the night club I sing at after she tracked me down." Priss said. "The first time I saw her was when I nearly ran her down with my bike." She said and gave Nesay a look. "I was the crazy biker chick." 

Everyone laughed as Priss took her seat next to Leon. After Syila and Nene said a few words The reverend stood up. 

"I'd like you all to bow your heads and join me in a prayer." He said. 

Everyone lowered their heads. 

"Lord we ask you to take Linna under your divine protection and keep her safe for all eternity." The reverend said. "At times like these we ask "Why?" but if it is not for us to know it is because you have a divine plan. So we ask only this of you. Please keep her safe. Amen" 

"Amen." Everyone said and stood. 

One by one they walked past the casket and placed a rose on the lid and walked back to their cars. Josh and the Crimson Knights along with Syila and The Knight Sabers stood by the casket a moment longer before they headed down the path and drove back to Sylia's.

"So now what?" Priss asked as she sat on the couch. 

"I think I'm gonna go back to the USA." Josh said. 

"I thought you wood." Priss said.

"What are you gonna do once you get back?" Nene asked. 

"I was thinking about joining the Army again." Josh said. 

"When are you gonna go?" Priss asked. 

"Our flight leaves in 2 hours." Josh said. 

"Then you better go get your things packed." Syila said. 

Josh stood and walked towards the door.

"Well meet you at the airport." Mike said. 

"Ok." Josh said and walked out.

Josh and Linna's.

Josh told the manager of the apartment complex that he was leaving and that he wanted him to ship everything in the apartment to the USA. He gave him the address where he would be and paid him for the trouble of packing and shipping everything and walked into the apartment. Josh walked through the door and set his keys on the hook by the door and walked into the room. He pulled a suitcase out of the closet and set it on the bed. He opened the dresser and took out all his things and placed them in the suit case. He shut the suit case and started to walk out of the room when he stopped and looked at the picture of Linna in her wedding dress. He picked it up off the night stand and held it in his and for a moment before placing it inside the suitcase. He took one final look around before he walked out and closed the door.

Tokyo Airport

Josh was waiting in the lobby for thirty minutes before the others showed up. 

"So I guess this is goodbye then." Priss said. 

"Yea it looks that way." Josh said. 

"I'm glad I had a chance to meet you." Nene said with a tear rolling down her cheek. 

"Same here." Josh said and gave her a hug. 

"Good luck with the Army." Mackey said shaking his hand. 

"Thanks." Josh said. "Take care of Nene and Josh or you'll have to deal with me." 

"I'll do that." Mackey said. 

"I'm starting to get good at goodbyes." Priss said giving Josh a hug. 

"Yea me too." Leon said shaking Josh's hand.

"Is this goodbye for good?" Syila asked hugging Josh tightly. 

"I don't know." Josh said hugging her back. 

"Keep those suits in top shape you never know what might happen." Josh said shaking Nigel's hand. 

"I will." Nigel said. 

"Flight 187 to the United States is now boarding." A woman's voice said over the intercom. 

"Flight 187 that's the same one that brought me here almost two years ago." Josh said. "And now its taking me back." 

"We'll see you around." Priss said and gave him one final hug. 

"Goodbye you guys." Josh said and boarded the plain. 

The others said their goodbyes and followed Josh and took their seats. 

"This is it." Mike said. "Your going home." 

"No." Josh said. "I'm leaving my home." 

San Diego California 20 hours later. 

Josh walked into his old room and set his suitcase on the bed. 

"Hasn't changed a bit." He said and opened his suitcase. 

After he unpacked he walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to get a beer. 

"I'll take a beer if that's what you're after." Mike said.

Josh pulled two beers out and handed one to Mike. 

"So what are you're plans?" Mike asked. 

"First I'm gonna take a shower then go to sleep." Josh said. "And first thing in the morning I'm gonna go down to a Army recruiting station and re-up in the Army. 

"I think I might go with you." Mike said. 

"Why?" Josh asked. 

"Well Kenny and Terry have a good life here and I really don't have anything so I might as well go with my friend." Mike said. 

"Ok sound good be up and ready by 0800." Josh said and walked into his room. 

He picked up the picture of Linna and placed it on the night stand and crawled into bed and fell asleep.

He woke up at 7:00 am and got up and walked into the kitchen and made some coffee. Mike came stumbling out a few minutes later and headed right for the coffee pot. 

"Damn jet lag." He said as he poured a cup.

"Yep." Josh said taking a sip of his coffee. 

8:00 rolled around and they walked out of the house and got into the car and drove down to the local recruiting station and walked in. A man dressed in a Army uniform stood as they walked in. 

"What can I do for you today gentlemen?' He asked. 

"We'd like to re-join the Army." Josh said. 

"I take it you have prior time in the Army is that correct?" The man asked.

"Yes we both served four years from 2034 to 2038." Josh said. 

"What were your ranks and positions." The man asked.

"Sergeant Major Special Forces." Josh said.

"Sergeant Special Forces." Mike said. 

"Were you honorably discharged?" The man asked. 

"Yes sir." Josh and Mike said.

"Ok sign these papers and well get the ball rolling." The man said. 

Josh and Mike signed the papers and handed them back to the man behind the desk. 

"Ok I'll run these through the proper channels and I'll get back to you by the end of the day." The man said and shook their hands.

Josh and Mike walked out of the building and got back into their car and went home. Terry and Kenny were still sleeping when they got back so they sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Six hours later they received a call from the recruiting officer telling them that they were accepted back into the army at their old ranks and positions. 

"So when do you ship out?" Kenny asked. 

"In one week." Josh said. 

"I can't believe their sending us back through basic training." Mike complained.

"Well we were out of the service for six years." Josh said. "We're not as young as we were then so they want to make sure were still fit." 

"Yea I guess your right but still basic oh man what a nightmare." Mike said. 


	9. Back to Basic

The days passed quickly and the day Josh and Mike were to go off to basic had arrived. Kenny, Terry and little Linna went with them to the airport and said their goodbyes. Josh and Mike boarded a plain bound for fort Brenning Georgia. Many of the young men and women on the plain were heading for the same place.

"Were the oldest people on this flight." Mike said. 

"Yea but we can still whip every one of these kids ass's." Josh said with a snicker.

"Yea I know that." Mike agreed. 

"You guys are so full of your self's." A young man sitting at the window seat said looking at them. 

"Yea so." Josh said. 

"Well I have to say I just got excepted into special Forces training." The young man said sounding very proud of himself.

"Yea well getting into special Forces training and surviving it are two different things." Josh said. 

"Oh yea well just for getting that I got promoted to Specialist." The kid said. 

"What's your name kid?" Josh asked.

The young man stood up and gave a half salute. 

"Specialist Timothy Gordon Samson Special Forces Trainee." He said. 

"Well Timothy Gordon Samson Special Forces Trainee." Josh said standing and snapping a real salute. "Sergeant Major Joshua Thompson Special Forces operative." 

Mike stood and saluted. 

"Sergeant Mike Hessen Special Forces operative." He said.

The young man instantly jumped to his feet and snapped a salute. 

"I'm sorry sirs forgive me for being rude I was unaware of your status as officers." He said. 

"Sit down." Josh said. "We're not in uniform."

 "Yes sir." Timothy  said and sat down.

"What unit have you been assigned to?' Josh asked.

"It's a newly formed team called the Crimson Knights sir." Timothy said.

"What?!" Josh asked in disbelief. "They are reforming the Crimson Knights?" 

"I guess you heard of them sir." Timothy said. "There ran over 90 missions behind enemy lines and only lost one member. A female I don't remember her name but I'm proud to have that name." 

"Her name was Sherry Walther." Josh said. 

"Yea that's it how did you know?" Timothy asked. 

 "Excuse me." Josh said and stood up and walked down the aisle.

"Did I say something wrong?" Timothy asked. 

"Josh and I along with our friends Terry Bradshaw now Chambers, Kenny Chambers, Jack Walther and Sherry Walther made up the elite team the Crimson Knights." Mike said. 

"You guys were the Crimson Knights?" Timothy asked. 

"Yes we were." Mike said. 

"Why did you leave the service?" Timothy asked.

"The women that was killed was Sherry Walther." Mike said. "She was Josh's Fiancée and after she was killed Josh wanted out. And we didn't want to break up the team so we all left the service together."

"Oh I see I'm sorry." Timothy said. 

"Its ok you didn't know." Mike said.

"I guess he's not over her yet is he?" Timothy asked. 

"He is over her now but he just lost his wife two weeks ago." Mike said. 

"Wow I see why he's upset he lost two women he cared about." Timothy said. 

"I think its best if we dropped this topic both women were my friends as well." Mike said.

"Yes sir." Timothy said. 

"I'm gonna go get me a drink you want one?" Mike asked. 

"No sir I'm only 19." Timothy said.

"Alright I'll be right back." Mike said and left his seat.

Josh was standing at the full bar that was on the flight with a shot of whisky in his hand. 

"Hey man." Mike said. 

"Hey." Josh said taking his shot. 

"Don't mind the kid he didn't know." Mike said. 

"I know I just didn't want to tell the story or hear it." Josh said.

"I hear you there I didn't want to tell it myself but I did." Mike said and ordered a shot.

"Thanks" Josh said. 

"Don't mention it after all your buying the shots." Mike said and laughed. 

"Oh I am am I?" Josh asked. 

"Yea you are." Mike said and ordered another shot. 

"I guess." Josh said and ordered another shot. "To the reformation of the Crimson Knights." He said and raised his shot glass. 

"To the knights." Mike said and raised his glass and they hit the shot.

After several toasts and shots Josh and Mike stumbled back to their seats and sat down.

"Wow been hitting it a little hard have we?" Timothy said. 

"Fukk yoo we'er not dunk we'er fadzed." Josh said with a slur. 

"I can see that." Timothy said. 

"Fuke yous I'm going to seep." Mike said and reclined his seat. 

"Mees tooo." Josh said and did the same. 

Timothy laughed a little and laid his seat back and fell asleep too. 

The flight arrived on time at the Georgia airport and Josh and Mike were awaken By Timothy. 

"Hey guys we're here." He said. 

"Stop yelling we can hear you."  Josh said sitting up. 

"Hangover?" Timothy asked. 

"Big one." Josh said.

"Well that's what you get for drinking." Timothy said. 

"Yea thanks Mom." Josh said and stood up and Grabbed his carry on luggage. "We got about an hour before the busses come to get us so I'm heading for the coffee bar."

"I'll go with you." Mike said holding his head. 

Timothy laughed as the two hung-over soldiers walked over to the coffee bar and sat down.

"So what's basic like?" He asked as Josh and Mike drank their coffees. 

"Hell.' Josh said. 

"A nightmare." Mike said. 

"Is it really that bad?" Timothy asked. 

"Yes." Josh and Mike said. 

"Sounds like fun." Timothy said. 

"You're fucking nuts." Mike said. 

"I can handle it." Timothy said. 

"Five hundred bucks says you puke at least 3 times in during basic." Josh said. 

"I'll take that bet." Timothy said shaking his hand. 

"Easiest money I ever made." Josh said.

The hour passed and the bus to the base arrived. Josh Mike and Timothy along with about forty other men and women got on the bus. When they arrived at the base the doors opened and three drill instructors got on.

"All right boys and girls get your sorry asses off my bus." One of them yelled. 

Mike and Josh and Timothy stood. Timothy reached for his bags but Josh stopped him. 

"Leave it." He said. 

"What?" Timothy asked.

"Trust me." Josh said. 

A young woman in the front row picked up her bags and headed for the doors.

"What the hell are you doing missy?" One of them yelled. "Did I tell you to take your bags?" 

"No." She said. 

"No what." He yelled. 

"No sir." She said and dropped her bags and got off the buss. 

Everyone on the bus got off and lined up. 

"Now that was the slowest dismounting I have ever seen." One of the instructors yelled. "My name is Sergeant Heffner and I have been given the job of whipping you sorry son's of bitches into shape." He said. "This is Sergeant Ramirez and Sergeant Polo." 

"Alright ladies follow me." Polo yelled. 

"Men come with me." Ramirez yelled. 

The men were led into the barber shop and given the 3 seconded cut. Then taken to their barracks.

"This is where you'll call home for the next thirteen weeks." Ramirez yelled. "Grab a bunk then assemble in the yard." 

Josh and Mike quickly grabbed a bunk and headed out to the yard. Sergeant Ramirez walked up to them.  

"I saw your files." He said. "You two were Special Forces right?" 

"Yes sir." Josh said. 

"Ok I'm appointing the two of you as barracks captions. It will be your jobs to make sure everyone goes to sleep at lights out and gets up at sunrise. If you fail you will feel swift retribution. Do you get me?" 

"We get you sir." Josh and Mike said. 

"Good now go in there and get them out." Ramirez said. 

"Yes sir." Josh and Mike said. 

They ran back into the barracks and found the recruits unpacking their bags.

"What the hell are you doing? Get out into the yard." Josh said. 

"Who the hell are you telling us what to do?" A smart ass recruit said. 

"Sergeant Major Thompson." Josh said.

"Sorry sir." He said. 

"Now everyone get out to the yard." Josh said.

All the recruits ran out into the yard and formed their lines.

"Well its about time did you get lost?" Ramirez asked.

"No sir." They all yelled. 

"Once the women get here well start the orientation." Ramirez said. 

Women's barracks

Sergeant Polo was going over the rules of the barracks as the women unpacked their things. 

"Alright ladies assemble in the yard." Polo said. 

They all ran out of the barracks and formed their lines next to the men. 

"Now that we're all here lets go over the base rules." Ramirez said. "Lights out at 10:00 pm exactly. If your not doing PT (Physical Training) or on duty you may go the recreation center where there is a fully stocked bar. You must be 18 years old to drink." He said. "The center will close at 9:30 pm and reopen at 6:00 am. If you are on guard duty you must stay at your post until your relief comes and relives you. However you will not have to worry about any of this because your asses will be doing intense PT for the next thirteen weeks."


	10. Linna's AliveTerror to Tokyo

The thirteen weeks passed by slowly and very painfully. Josh won the bet with Timothy he puked 4 times. Right after basic all the people that were going into the Special Forces boarded a flight bound for the Special Forces training compound in Florida. Josh, Mike and Timothy hade become friends and Josh and Mike tolled him about some of their missions. There were 14 people on the flight that were in basic with Josh and Mike. The young women that picked up her bags on the bus was there along with a few other females. Mike took notice of the young women early into basic training and even helped her when she fell behind in the runs. They hade grown close over the thirteen weeks and were for the most part dating. Josh and Timothy were sitting in their seats and Josh was telling Timothy about Special Operations training. Mike and Sharon (The Girl on the bus now Mike's Girlfriend.) were standing at the bar getting hammered. 

"So you were in the Special Forces before you left the Army." Sharon said. 

"Yea Josh and I both were." Mike said.

"So what's a Special Forces mission like?" Sharon said.

"Their rather intense." Mike said. 

"I can't wait to go out on one." Sharon said. 

"Yes you can." Mike said. 

"Why?" Sharon asked. 

"On my last mission my friend Sherry Walther and I were captured." Mike said. "I was tortured but I got off easy Sherry was executed." 

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." Sharon said. 

"Its alright just don't bring it up with Josh." Mike said.

"Why?" Sharon asked. 

"They were gonna be married." Mike said. 

"That must have been hard on him." Sharon said. 

"Yea it was." Mike said. 

"He still seems a little gloomy when did it happen?" Sharon asked. 

"Six years ago." Mike said. 

"Is he still upset over her?" Sharon asked.

"No." Mike said. "He got married a little over a year ago to a woman he met in Tokyo." Mike said. 

"Oh and he is down because he's away from her?" Sharon asked. 

"She was killed two weeks ago in an earthquake." Mike said. 

"Oh my the pour guy." Sharon said. 

"He's taking rather well if you ask me." Mike said. "I'm gonna go sit down before I fall down." Mike said and walked back to his seat.

Sharon walked behind him to make sure he wouldn't fall and make a fool out of himself then took her seat next to him.

Two hours later they landed in Florida and began their training as Special Forces operatives. Of the fourteen cadets only 6 made it through. Josh, Mike, Timothy, Sharon, Kim Johnson and Kevin Arson. All were placed into the Crimson Knights. 

3 Years later

Mike and Sharon dated very seriously for almost a year before they decided to get married. Among the people at the wedding were Sylia and the others and The original Crimson Knights. The higher command wanted to separate them into different units but Josh was able to keep them together. The team ran several Missions in to soviet held Afghanistan with only one injury. Josh caught a bullet in the leg as they boarded the Blackhawk chopper. He was awarded the Purple Heart medal for the injury and was only left with a entry and exit scar. 

March 12th Sharon's Birthday party

Josh and the others planed a surprise party for Sharon and were lying in wait back at their house. Mike hade taken her out to dinner so the others could set up for the party. Mike opened the door and turned on the lights as Sharon walked in. 

"Surprise!!" Everyone yelled "Happy birthday!" 

"Oh my God." Sharon said turning red. "I can't believe you guys." 

"Happy birth day." Kim said giving her a hug.

They were in the middle of the party when the commanding Officer of the base walked into the room. 

"Attention." Josh yelled as the man walked in. 

"At ease." The man said. "I have just received orders for your unit to go to Japan and be the escort for a VIP prisoner." He said. 

"Why us sir cant the Japanese Army handle it?" Josh asked. 

"Afraid not she is highly trained in martial arts and the Japanese Army asked for our best team to escort her." The CO said.

"Do you have her file?" Josh asked. 

"Right here." He said and handed everyone a file.

"Name is Jane Doe she was arrested by the military about three years ago." The CO said. 

Josh and the others went over the files until they came to the picture of the woman. The file fell from Josh's hand and he looked over at Mike. Mike had a look as if he had seen a ghost and he looked at Josh. 

"Is something wrong?" The co asked. 

"Uhmm no sir I just had a little much to drink." Josh said. "Well take the Mission." 

"Good the flight leaves in 2 hours be ready." The Co said and left.

Everyone left to go get their things. Josh and Mike were the last ones to leave the house. 

"Three years. Three fucking years I thought she was dead." Josh said. 

"What are we gonna do?" Mike said.

"I don't know but we have to rescue her." Josh said. 

"Sharon will go along." Mike said. 

"Timothy might." Josh said. "I'm gonna call Sylia and fill her in and draw up a plan. Call a meeting with the squad." 

"I'm on it." Mike said and headed out. 

Josh picked up the phone and dialed the international number. 

Silky Doll 

Sylia and Nigel were just sitting down to lunch when the phone rang. 

"Hello." Sylia said picking up the phone. 

"Syila its Josh." Josh said.

"Hey Josh whats up haven't heard from you in a while." Sylia said. 

"I need the Knight Sabers help." Josh said. 

"For what?" Sylia asked. 

"My unit is being sent to Tokyo to escort a VIP prisoner." Josh said. 

"So what do you need us for?" Sylia asked. 

"The prisoner is Linna." Josh said. 

"What?!" Syila asked nearly dropping the phone. 

"Its her." Josh said.

"When are you escorting her?" Sylia asked. 

"I don't know our flight to Tokyo leaves in 2 hours." Josh said. 

"Ok when you get the time of the mission call me and well do what we can." Sylia said. 

"Ok Sylia I got to go." Josh said and hung up.

Mike came back a few minutes later with the rest of the team and they gathered around him. 

"I have a few things to tell you before we head off." Josh said. "I need your words that nothing I say leaves this room. If you tell another living soul what I am gonna tell you, I'll kill you." He said. "Your words." 

"I swear." They all said. 

"Good. The prisoner we are to escort's name is Linna Yamazaki. That was her maiden name her married name it Thompson." Josh said.   
"What?" Kim asked. 

"She is my wife." Josh said. "I thought she was killed three years ago."

"Why was she arrested by the military?" Kevin asked.

"She was one of the Knight Sabers. The team infiltrated the GENOM building and she was trapped. We all thought she was killed." Josh said.

"So what's the plan?" Kim asked. 

"We're gonna escort her like we were tolled but there is gonna be a prison break made by the Knight Sabers." Josh said. "Shoot at them but make sure you miss is that clear?"

"Yes sir." They all said. 

"Ok our flight is gonna leave with out us if we don't hurry." Josh said. "Pack your side arms now that we are all Special Forces we are allowed to pack." 

They finished packing their things and headed for the Airport. The flight left the airport and headed for Japan. Eleven hours into the flight most of the passengers were except Josh and his team and a few other passengers.

"How long is this flight?" Timothy asked. 

"About twenty hours." Josh said. 

"Damn." Timothy said.

"This is my fifth time on a flight to Japan and back." Mike said.

"They talked idly for a few more minutes until four men walked past them and headed for the cabin of the flight. 

"What's up with them?" Timothy asked. 

"The one with the black jacket is the leader and he is carrying a side arm probably a .45. And the one in the trench coat has some kind of assault rifle." Josh said reaching for his side arm and tucking it under his leg. 

"The other two are packing sub machine guns." Mike said. 

"How do you know that?" Timothy asked. 

"The bulges in their coats tell us a little bit about it." Mike said.

The rest of the team pulled their side arms and concealed them within easy reach. The man in the black jacket knocked on the door. Josh heard the man say something in Arabic before he kicked the door in and the other three men pulled the weapons that were under their coats. 

"What should we do?" Kim asked. 

"Nothing yet." Josh said. "Last thing we want is a fire fight at thirty thousand feet." 

"When do we act?" Kim asked. 

"I'll make the first move." Josh said. 'I hope this pilot has some form of military training.' He thought. 

"Uhh Ladies and Gentlemen this is the this is the caption we have some guests on board that have instructed me to fly the aircraft to Afghanistan. They have said if anyone stands up they will be shot." The pilot said. 

'He sounds calm that's good.' Josh thought.  

Both men with the machine guns headed into the back of the aircraft leaving the man with the assault rifle in the first class section and the leader in the cabin. The man with the assault rifle was walking up and down the aisle and Josh waited until he passed by him and had his back to him before he acted. Josh stood up and came up behind the hijacker and put one hand on his shoulder and spun him around and using his elbow crushed his thought. Josh picked up the rifle and gave it to Kim the only one that was sniper qualified. 

"Get ready I'm gonna take out the leader and have the pilot take the aircraft below fifteen thousand feet. When its there I'll give you the signal then you drop the hijackers." Josh said. 

"Copy that sir." Kim said and headed to the Curtin that separated first class and coach.

Josh took his side arm and headed for the cabin. The leader was looking over the flight manifest looking for anyone that may cause them trouble. 

"Here them call them men to the cabin." The leader said with a heavy accent. 

"Attention I need the following passengers to come to the cabin." The pilot said. "Sergeant Major Joshua Thompson, Sergeant Mike Hessen, Specialist Timothy Samson, Privet First Class Sharon Hessen, Privet Seconded Class Kim Johnson and Privet Seconded Class Kevin Arson." The pilot said. 

"Right here." Josh said. 

The leader turned around with a surprised look on his face before he fell to the floor dead.

"Take this flight below fifteen thousand feet now." Josh said.

"Yes sir." The pilot said and began to slowly lower the aircrafts altitude.

Once the flight was at twelve thousand feet Josh headed back to Kim. 

"Ok take the shots as fast as you can then we rush them." Josh said. 

"Yes sir." Kim said and took a step forward to get a clear shot. 

The men were on either side of the aircraft so Kim would have to work fast. She took aim at the one that was farthest away because he would be harder to hit. Once she had him aimed up she squeezed the trigger. The rifle made a God awful bang and the hijacker fell. Kim re-aimed before the seconded man hade a chance to react and sent a round straight through his chest. As soon as he hit the floor Josh and the others rushed the back of the aircraft. 

"Stay in your seats!" Josh yelled. A man in the middle aisle stood up and pulled an side arm.

"Down!" Kim yelled as she took aim at the man. 

Josh and the others hit the floor and Kim shot the man two times and he fell dead. 

"That was the sleeper. Check everyone on the flight. Two man teams. One person checks the other covers Mike with me." Josh said and headed to the cabin. "Sir I need a secure frequency." 

The pilot changed the frequency on the radio and handed it to Josh. 

"With who am I speaking to?" Josh asked. 

"Tim Robbins head of the united airlines. What's happening?" Tim asked. 

"The situation is under control the hijackers are dead." Josh said. 

"Who is this?" Tim asked. 

"Air marshals are onboard the situation is under control." Josh said. "I need you to patch me over to Fort Carson Florida." Josh said to the pilot. 

The radio mad a static sound then a voice came on the line. 

"Thompson what's the situation?" A voice asked. 

"Fife terrorists were onboard but they have been neutralized." Josh said. 

"Roger that but just as a precaution I'm scrambling four F16's form Masowa Air force base Japan to escort you the rest of the way." The voice said.   
"Roger that sirs Knights out." Josh said and the line went dead 

"Who are you guys?" The pilot asked. 

"We are air marshals that just happened to be onboard is that clear?" Josh asked. 

"Yes sir." The pilot said.


	11. Rescue and Reunions

The flight arrived at the Tokyo airport shortly behind schedule where as soon as it was stopped a group of armed soldiers boarded the flight and escorted Josh and the others off the flight and offload the bodies. Josh and the others were taken to the base where the prisoner was waiting her escort. They were met by the commander of the base and brought into a room for their briefing.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice." The man said. "The prisoner you will be escorting is a terrorist that we captured three years ago. She has not said a word since we gook her into our custody." He said. "Your team will ride in the truck that will be carrying the women. We aren't expecting any trouble but still keep a look out for three females in battle armor. Any questions?" He asked. 

"I'd like to see this women if I may." Josh said. 

"Yes of cores." The man said and lead Josh down the hallway to the maximum security section of the prison.

"I will have two of my men accompany you in." The man said. 

"That won't be necessary." Josh said. 

"This woman is very dangerous are you sure?" The man asked. 

"Yes I'm sure." Josh said.

"Ok." The man said. "Open the doors." 

Two armed men opened the door and Josh steeped in. The doors were closed behind him with a bang. Linna was sitting on a bench with shackles around her wrists and feet. Josh's blood ran cold as he looked at her. Both because she had obviously been beaten and because she looked nothing like the women he married. 

"Wow you look like hell." Josh said. 

Linna didn't make a move. 

"Can you hear me?" Josh asked.

Still Linna didn't move she just sat there shivering in the cold.

"Linna CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Josh said slowly. 

Linna's head shot up at the sound of her name and her eyes met Josh's. She tried to speak but she was too weak. 

"No need to speak." Josh said. 

Linna looked at her husband in his Special Forces uniform with a puzzled look. 

"Mike and I rejoined the Army shortly after….Your funeral." Josh said. "Mike is standing outside along with the newly reformed Crimson Knights. Sylia and the others have been made aware that you are alive and we are working together to get you out." He said reaching for his phone. "Wow and I even have reception in here." He said and called Sylia.

Silky Doll 

Sylia and the others were waiting by the phone when it rang. Nene and Sylia both jumped for the Phone and Sylia got to it first. 

"Hello? Hello?" She said. 

"Sylia its Josh I'm sitting here with Linna right now." Josh said. 

"How is she?" Sylia asked. 

"She's weak but she's alive. I'll have Sharon look her over once we get her in the truck." Josh said. 

"Ok call us as soon as you can We'll be suited up and waiting for your call." Sylia said.

"I will stand bye." Josh said and hung up. 

Japanese Prison

Josh walked over to Linna and kneeled down in front of her and took her hand. Josh felt her hands trembling from the cold. 

"I have to go." He said. "We'll be escorting you in a few minutes I'm gonna make sure everything is ready then we will be moving." 

Linna let a tear roll down her cheek and Josh's heart broke. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead then stood up. 

"I'll be right back." Josh said and left the room. 

"Well be ready to move in five minutes." Josh said and walked down the hall to the weapon storage room. 

"How is she?" Mike asked just loud enough for Josh to hear. 

"She's in bad shape." Josh said and walked over to Sharon. "Sharon I want toy to look over Linna as soon as we get her into the truck." Josh said.

"Yes sir." Sharon said. 

A few minutes later Josh was walking back down the hall to get Linna and he saw that the doors were open and he could hear a commotion coming from the room. He ran to the doors just in time to see on of the armed men hit Linna in the back of the head with the butt of his rifle. The erg to kill the man surfaced within Josh but he was able to curve the temptation instead he walked over to Linna and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet rather roughly and pushed her out of the room.

"Move it!" Josh said with a pissed off tone. 

Linna walked as fast as she could to the gates of the prison where she was loaded at gunpoint into the covered truck that was to take her to the prison camp where she was to be executed. Mike held his rifle on her with a serious look on his face while Josh rather roughly secured her feet to the truck and gave the ok to start moving. Timothy started the truck and Kim got in the passenger said. Josh, Mike, Sharon and Kevin road in the back. Sharon began looking over Linna as soon as the back of the truck was closed. Kevin watched out the back of the truck until the base was out of site then he gave Josh a thumbs up. Mike took the chains off of Linna as Josh called Sylia. 

Silky Doll

Sylia and the others were sitting by the phone in their suits when the phone rang.

"Hello." Sylia said as she picked up the phone. 

"We're heading west on the old highway bound for Montezuma prison." Josh said. 

"Ok we'll intercept at the half way point." Sylia said and hung up. "Lets go." 

Old Highway 

Josh put his phone back in his pocket and looked over at Linna. 

"Your almost free." He said. "How is she?" 

"Very weak, malnutrition with a case of the flue." Sharon said. 

Josh reached into his backpack and pulled out a MRE (Meals Ready to Eat) and opened it and handed it to Linna who ate it as fast as she could. Josh keyed down on his head seat. 

"Knights the interception will take place at the half way point to the prison. Remember do not shot them and Kim I want you to aim up with the .50 cal and take a shot that way we can say that Linna is dead for sure." Josh said. 

"Yes sir." Kim said. 

"We will be approaching the half way point in fifteen minutes." Timothy said. 

"Roger." Josh said.

Josh reached into his pack and took out a small emergency blanket and wrapped it around Linna and sat next to her and put his arm around her. 

"The rescue team is on the way." Josh said.

Linna still didn't speak she just leaned her head on Josh's shoulder and fell asleep. Linna was awoken by the sound of gunfire all around her. When she looked She saw Josh standing next to Sylia in her Hard Suit. 

"Its time to go." Sylia said and helped her to her feet. "When will you be by?"

"I don't know as soon as I can get away." Josh said. 

"See you soon." Sylia said.

Sylia picked Linna up and jumped off the truck letting her boosters take over.

"Kim your up." Josh said. 

"Roger." Kim said walking around the truck carrying a .50 caliber sniper rifle.

"Kim." Josh said. That's my wife up there make sure you miss."

"Roger." Kim said setting the rifle on the back of the truck.

She looked through the scope of the rifle and found her targets. She looked right into Linna's eyes before she moved the crosshairs to the right and fired.

"Ok back in the truck." Josh said. "Timothy call it in tell them we were ambushed by the Knight Sabers and the prisoner has been rescued." 

"Yes sir." Timothy said and picked up the microphone. "This is Crimson Knight two zero calling Saber Keeper come in Saber Keeper." 

"This is Saber Keeper what's your status Crimson Knight two zero?" A voice asked. 

"Saber Keeper we were ambushed by the Knight Sabers and the package has been rescued." Timothy said. 

"Roger that two zero any casualties?" The voice asked.

Timothy looked at Josh. And Josh shook his head no. 

"Negative Saber Keeper they only wanted the prisoner." Timothy said. 

"Roger that two zero return to base for debriefing." The voice said. 

"Roger that two zero out." Timothy said. 

"Ok lets go." Josh said. 

They returned to the prison where they received the worst lecture they ever had on how incompetent they were.

"Well that was fun." Mike said changing into his civvies (Civilian clothes). 

"When does our flight back to the US leave?" Sharon asked. 

"Does anyone have a problem if we run our operations from Japan?" Josh asked. 

"You want to see her don't you?" Kevin asked. 

"Yea." Josh said. 

"I want to see Japan for as long as I can." Sharon said. 

"Me too." Kim added. 

"So you all are ok with staying for at least a year?" Josh asked. 

"I'm cool with that." Kevin said. 

"Me too." Kim said.

"Same here." Sharon said. 

"You know I'm not leaving you or Sharon so you know I'm cool with it." Mike said.

"Ok your all on liberty for the next 3 days wail I get the paper work taken care of." Josh said. 

"Lets go see your girl." Kevin said. 

"Yea." Sharon said. "I still want to check her out some more." 

"Ok." Josh said. "Lets go."

They walked out of the prison and got into a taxi. 

"Silky Doll lingerie shop please." Josh said.

"Yes sir." The driver said and pulled into the road. 

Silky Doll

Sylia Nene and Priss were sitting on the couch when Josh and the others walked in. Sylia stood up and gave Josh a hug.

"So how is she?" Josh asked as he hugged Sylia. 

"Dr. Springer is with her now." Sylia said.

"Where is she?" Josh asked. 

"In the room you two were in last." Sylia said. 

Josh turned and ran down the hall. As he got to the door he nearly knocked Dr. Springer over. 

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to run in the halls?" Dr. Springer asked half kidding. 

"Lots of times but I never listened." Josh said. "How is she?" 

"She is resting." Dr. Springer said. "She is very weak and she needs to stay on the IV for a few days. She will be able to walk around before the end of the day but she will need someone with her to keep her from falling." He said. 

"Has she said anything yet?" Josh asked. 

"She only said one thing." Dr. Springer said. "She said "I want to see my husband." Then she fell asleep." 

"Can I see her?" Josh asked. 

"Of cores just don't wake her up she needs her rest." Dr. Springer said and walked down the hall. 

Josh walked into the room and sat in the chair that was by the bed. Linna was fast asleep so he just sat there in silence.

Mike was in the living room reintroducing the team to Syila and the others. 

"That was an impressive rescue." Kim said.

"Hell yea that was." Timothy agreed.

"Well that's not what we were aiming for." Sylia said. "But thanks."

"Hey Mike tell Josh that Timothy and I are gonna go out on the town and to call us and tell us when she wakes up." Kim said then took Timothy's hand wand they walked out of the building.

Josh waited in the silence for three hours before he fell asleep. He was awoken by the feeling of lips against his. He opened his eyes and saw Linna looking at him and smiling.

"Good morning." Linna said in a voice lower than a whisper. 

Josh didn't say anything he just put his arms around her and held her for a moment. 

"I thought I lost you." He finally said. 

"Its alright I'm still here." Linna said. 

"How long have you been awake?" Josh asked. 

"Only a few minutes." Linna said. 

"Do you want to go see the others?" Josh asked. 

"I'd love to." Linna said. 

Josh helped her out of the bed and down the hall into the living room where the others were watching TV. 

"Well look who finally decided to wake up." Priss said as Linna and Josh walked in. 

Nene sprang over the couch and gave Linna a hug. 

"Nene I'm still very weak." Linna reminded her. 

"Oops sorry." Nene said. 

"Welcome back." Sylia said giving Linna a soft hug.

"Thanks. Its good to be back." Linna said with a smile. 

Priss walked up to her friend with a tear in her eyes. 

"Its damn good to see you." She said and gave her a hug.

"You too." Linna said. "Where's Leon and the twins?" 

"The twins are in the nursery with Rosemary." Priss said. "There not as small as they were last time you saw them." 

"I bet." Linna said. 

"And Leon now that I'm thinking about it doesn't even know anything about you even being alive." Priss said. "He's been working for the past 48 hours but he should be getting off soon." 

"Lets surprise the hell out of him." Linna chuckled. "Let him come over and I'll come up behind him and make him play the guessing game." 

"That sounds like fun." Priss laughed. 


	12. House hunting

ADP station

Leon got off work and got into his car and started driving home. He picked up his phone and called home. He let it ring a few times then he hung up and called Priss's cell phone. 

"Hello." Priss said picking up her phone. 

"Priss its me." Leon said. "Where are you?" 

"I'm at Sylia's come on over." Priss said. 

"Ok I'll see you in a few minutes." Leon said and hung up. 

Silky Doll

"He's on his way." Priss said. "He'll be here in a few minutes." 

"Ok." Linna said and slowly walked down the hallway.

Priss, Sylia and Nene were sitting on the couch when Leon came in. 

"Hey honey." Leon said giving Priss a kiss and sitting down on the couch.

"We have some friends here today." Priss said. 

"Who?" Leon asked. 

At that time Mike, Sharon and Kevin walked out of the kitchen. 

"Whoa hey guys long time no see." Leon said. "Where's Josh?" 

"Behind you." Josh said. 

Leon turned around and stood up to shake Josh's hand. 

"How have you been?" Leon asked. 

"Pretty good. You?" Josh asked. 

"Can't complain." Leon said. 

Leon continued saying hi to everyone and didn't even see Linna as she walked down the hall. 

 "Well aren't you gonna say hi to me?" Linna asked. 

Leon spun around on his heels and almost fell over when he saw Linna standing behind him.

"What he hell?!" Leon said in shock. 

"Its good to see you too." Linna said. 

The look on Leon's face made everyone in the room laugh. 

"We-we-were did you come from?" He asked. 

"I was being held prisoner for the past three years." Linna said.

It took Leon a few minutes to gather himself. As Linna and Josh tolled him what happened.

"It was a miracle that Josh and his team were the ones that escorted you." Leon said.

"Your telling me." Linna said with a smile.

Just then Dr. Springer came walking into the room. 

"Ah good your awake." He said. 

"Hi Dr. Springer." Sylia said. "What brings you here?"

"I have the release forms from the comatose ward." Dr. Springer said.

"What?" Sylia asked. 

"A female patent that was brought in under the name of Jane Doe passed away today. She was brought in right after the earthquake. I was the only one at the center at that time so I acted quickly and made the release forms." Dr. Springer said. 

"I see." Linna said. "To help keep it a secret on what happened you make it look like I was in a coma. Right?" 

"Right." Dr. Springer said. "And because there was a women that looked like you in the center the story will check out." 

Linna signed the papers and Josh signed her out as if he was notified that she was in the hospital. 

"Ok I'll run these past the proper channels and bring you back to life." Dr. Springer said. 

"Thank you." Sylia said.

"Your welcome." Dr. Springer said and walked out. 

"Hey Linna." Josh said. 

"Yea?" Linna asked. 

"I have to go take care of something for the Army I'll be back in a few hours." Josh said. 

"Do you have to go?" Linna asked. 

"I'm afraid so." Josh said and stood up. "Hey Leon can I get you to give me a ride?" 

"Yea sure." Leon said and stood up. "So where are we going?" Leon asked as they got into the car. 

"Tokyo National Cemetery." Josh said. 

"What for?" Leon asked. 

"Our wedding rings are six feet under the ground." Josh said. 

"Oh I see." Leon said. "I'll call ahead and get a bobcat out there to dig up the casket." 

"Alright cool." Josh said as they pulled into the road.

Tokyo National Cemetery

Josh and Leon stood by the head stone that was placed at Linna's grave as the bobcat moved the dirt. Once the casket was uncovered it was lifted out of the ground. The nails were removed from the lid and it was opened. Josh reached inside and removed the two rings that were sitting on the pillow.

"I'd like the rest of these things removed and sent to this address." Josh said and handed the foremen of the cemetery Sylia's address. 

"Yes sir I'll see to that personally." The foremen said.

Sulky Doll 

Linna was sitting on the couch with Sylia watching TV when Josh and Leon came walking back in. 

"Wow that was fast." Linna said. 

"Well to tell you the truth." Josh said. "I didn't go do anything with the Army." Josh said. 

"Well then where did you go?" Linna asked. 

"To get this back." Josh said as he got down on his knee. 

He took Linna's and slipped the ring back on her finger. A tear fell from Linna's eye as she looked at the ring.

"But where's yours?" She asked. 

Leon put his hand over Linna's shoulder and opened it reviling the ring. Linna took the ring from Leon and replaced it on Josh's finger. Linna wrapped her arms around him and hugged him with all her might. 

"I love you." She said then she went limp. 

 "Well I guess that was to much for her so soon." Josh said and picked her up. "Leon can you take the IV for me?" 

"Sure." Leon said and grabbed the IV bag off the stand that they had put it on and walked with Josh into the bed room where Josh Linna on the bed. 

"Thanks." Josh said and took the bag from Leon and set it on a hook. 

"No problem." Leon said and walked out of the room. 

"Oh what happened?" Linna asked as she came too.

"You fainted." Josh said. "Your still weak and you need to rest."

"I'm sorry." Linna said.

"There's no need to be." Josh said. "Now you get your rest." Josh said and left the room. 

Sylia and the others were in the living room when Josh walked in. 

"I'll be back in a few hours." Josh said. "I want to go see if I can find a place for us to live." 

"You know you can stay here for as long as you can." Sylia said. 

"Yea I know. But I still want to at least look." Josh said. "Leon can I borrow your car?"

"Yea sure." Leon said and tossed him the keys.

"Thanks." Josh said and left. 

The first place Josh looked was the apartment complex they lived in before. The manager was the same man and was surprised to see Josh. 

"Mr. Thompson how have you been?" He asked. 

"I've been good Mr. Yamamoto how have you been?" Josh asked. 

"Good, good what can I do for you?" Mr. Yamamoto asked. 

"I'm looking for a place to stay." Josh said. 

"Well your in luck." Mr. Yamamoto said. "Your old place just opened up."

 "Cool I'll take it." Josh said. 

"Will you be staying alone?" Mr. Yamamoto asked. 

"No I'll be staying with my wife." Josh said. 

"Oh you re-married?" Mr. Yamamoto asked.

"No." Josh said. "Actually get this Linna was not killed when the bank collapsed. She was found but she was in a coma and just came out of it."

"What?! Wow. Really? That's great." Mr. Yamamoto said. "Just to celebrate your rent will be the same as it was when you left. And I'll let you finish out the 24 days you paid for before you left. No deposit needed." He said. 

"Thanks." Josh said. 

"Where is Linna?" Mr. Yamamoto asked.

"She is at a friends." Josh said. She is still very weak." 

"Oh I see well give her my best." Mr. Yamamoto said.

"I will." Josh said and walked out of the room.

As Josh was walking back to the car he picked up his phone and called Kenny and Terry. The phone rang a few times then he heard Kenny's voice.

"It's two am this better be good." He said. 

"Kenny its Josh guess what." Josh said. 

"I give up." Kenny said.

"I'm back in Tokyo along with the team." Josh said. 

"That's nice." Kenny said. "I'm hanging up." 

"Hey." Josh said. 

"What?" Kenny asked. 

"We were assigned to escort a prisoner to a prison camp." Josh said. 

"So." Kenny said. 

"It was Linna." Josh said. 

"What?!" Kenny asked sitting up. 

"She's alive." Josh said. We rescued her and she is now at Sylia's." Josh said. 

"That's great. We're on our way." Kenny said and hung up. 

San Diego California

"What was that about?" Terry asked rolling over.

"Josh and the others found Linna." Kenny said. "And she is alive." 

"What?" Terry asked. 

"I told Josh we are on our way to Tokyo." Kenny said.

"Ok give me a few minutes and go get Linna and get her ready." Terry said. 

"Ok." Kenny said and walked down the hall into Linna's room. "Linna wake up." Kenny said. 

Linna stared in her crib and opened her eyes. 

"We are gonna go see Uncle Josh and Aunt Linna." Kenny said and lifted her out of the crib. 

He dressed her and packed some things she would need then walked back into his room where Terry was getting dressed.  

"She's up and packed." Kenny said. 

"Ok I'll be ready in a few minutes." Terry said. 

"I still need to pack." Kenny said.

"Well get to it." Terry said as she closed her suitcase.

Kenny packed his suitcase and they left for the airport. They parked the car in the long term lot and walked into the terminal. Kenny was carrying the suitcases and Terry was holding Linna who fell asleep in the car. Kenny walked up to the counter and booked the next flight to Tokyo. 

"The flight leaves in 2 hours." Kenny said and sat down next to Terry.

"Wake me up when it starts boarding." Terry said handing him Linna and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Ok." Kenny said but she was already asleep.

Silky Doll

When Linna opened her eyes Josh was sitting in the chair reading a book.

"How long have I been out?" Linna asked sitting up. 

"About two hours." Josh said setting down his book. 

"Have you been sitting there the whole time?" Linna asked. 

"No actually I went apartment hunting." Josh said.

"Any luck?" Linna asked. 

"Yes I talked to Mr. Yamamoto and we have our old place back." Josh said. "And we get to finish out the month we paid for but never finished." 

"That's great." Linna smiled. "When do we move in?"

"As soon as you are able to get around with out help." Josh said.

"What about furniture?" Linna asked. 

"I'll take care of that." Josh said. "I called Kenny and Terry. There on their way here." 

"When did Terry have the baby?" Linna asked.

"January 21 st 2034 three months after you were captured." Josh said. 

"What was it?" Linna asked. 

"It was a girl seven pounds four ounces."

"What's her name?" Linna asked.

"Linna Ann Chambers. She was named after you." Josh said. "I'm gonna go see if dinner is almost ready."

"Ok." Linna said and laid back down.

Josh walked into the kitchen where Nene and Priss were trying to put out the grease fire they started.

"Whoa!" Josh yelled and pushed Nene out of the way and putting the lid on the skillet and smothering the fire. "Trying to cook Cajun?" He asked. 

"Shut up and move." Priss said pushing Josh out of the way and opening the oven that was filled with smoke and pulled out a chicken that was burnet to a crisp.

"Cremated chicken." Josh laughed. "Are you honoring Corneal Sanders?"

"Shut up." Nene said. "Oh no." She yelled and ran over to the microwave and pulled a bowl of peas out and burnet her hand. "Ouch." She shrieked and dropped the bowl on the floor.

"Oh this is good." Josh laughed. 

"Fuck this I'm ordering pizza." Priss said and went to the phone. 

Right about that time the smoke from the oven reached the smoke detector and it went off. 

"Oh shit this is great." Josh laughed and fell to the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Sylia asked running into the kitchen with Nigel right behind her carrying a fire extinguisher. 

"Their cooking Cajun style." Josh laughed. 

"Oh fuck off and vent this smoke." Priss said. 

It took a few minutes for the smoke to clear enough for the alarm to shut off and Priss called the Pizza place. Josh walked back down the hallway and into the room.

"What was going on out there?" Linna asked. 

"Oh Priss and Nene were trying to burn the place down." Josh said. "And they almost succeeded." 

"So what's for dinner?" Linna asked. 

"Pizza." Josh said. 

"They almost burned the place down making pizza?" Linna asked. 

"No they were making chicken peas and a unidentified substance that was too burnt for me to tell." Josh laughed.

"So they called out for pizza then?" Linna asked. 

"Yep." Josh said. 


	13. Family and old friends come togeather

The pizza arrived and everyone gathered in the kitchen. Nigel filled up some glasses with soda and Sylia raised her glass. 

"Here is to Linna finally back where she belongs." She said.

"To Linna." Everyone said. 

"And here is to Priss and Nene." Josh said. "May they never cook again." 

The table shook and Josh let out a little cry and looked at Priss who was sitting across from him.

"Very funny." Josh said.

"I thought so." Priss smiled.

As Josh was rubbing his shin a piece of pepperoni hit him on the forehead.

"What the?" Josh said looking over at Priss how was drinking her soda. 

Josh looked over at Nene who couldn't keep a straight face if her life depended on it.

"Oh your gonna get it for that." Josh said picking up his pizza.

"Don't you dare." Nene said. 

Sylia looked up in time to see a piece of pizza whiz past her and smack Nene right in the face.

Sylia, Nigel, Leon and Linna slowly sank under the table awaiting the food fight to start. Linna reached above her and grabbed her plate and pulled it under the table with her. Nene wiped off the pizza face and looked at Josh and picked up her pizza and pulled off a piece of pepperoni and popped it into her mouth then launched the remaining pizza across the table. Josh acted fast and was able to duck the pizza missile that hit Kim square in the face as she and Timothy came walking in. 

"Hey what the hell?" Kim said as she wiped off her face.

"Oh sorry Kiouch." Nene said as another pizza missile hit her in the face. "No fair I wasn't looking." She whined. 

"Got to keep on your ouch." Josh said as he was hit in the side of his head by Priss's pizza. 

"Toes." Priss finished his sentence for him. 

"Ok that's it." Josh said and picked up his glass of soda.

"No you don't." Priss said covering her head just as a flood of soda and ice landed on her head.

"That's not fair." Priss said. 

"Your right." Josh said and pegged her with a piece of pizza. "But I never played fair."

"Let's get him." Nene said and picked up her glass of soda. 

"Oh hell." Josh said and ran out of the kitchen with Priss and Nene right behind him.

"So what started that?" Timothy asked. 

"Priss and Nene almost burned down the building trying to make dinner and Josh was picking on them." Sylia said.

"Ok." Timothy said. "Where's Kevin?" 

"He went out to get some beer." Sylia said. "He'll be back in a few minutes."

From the living room the sound of the battle could still be heard and from the sound of it Josh had taken Nene prisoner.

"That's gonna be a mess." Sylia said. 

"Yep." Linna agreed.

Timothy and Kim sat at the table and took some pizza before Josh, Priss and Nene came back for more ammo.

"I almost forgot what pizza tasted like." Linna said. 

"Well you have all the time in the world to remember." Sylia said.

Josh, Priss and Nene came walking back in a few minutes later all three covered with soda and pizza sauce. 

"You know your gonna have to clean that up right?" Sylia asked. 

"Yea I know but it was worth it." Josh said.

"Who won?" Nigel asked.

"I did." Josh said. 

"He cheated." Nene said.

"I was out numbered." Josh argued.

"Cry baby." Priss laughed as she pulled a piece of pizza out of her hair.

"I'm gonna go take a shower no I'll be right back." Josh said and headed down the hall and into the room where he and Linna are staying and jumped into the shower. 

"I'm gonna go down to the pit and get cleaned up too." Priss said. 

"Right behind you." Nene said taking a piece of pizza and followed Priss into the elevator.

"Well I think I'm gonna go turn in I'm still weak." Linna said and slowly stood up.

"Need some help?" Sylia asked. 

"No I'll be alright." Linna said and walked down the hallway into her room and laid down.

Josh came out of the shower a few minutes later and found her fast asleep.

'I'd forgotten how beautiful she is when she sleeps.' He thought and walked into the living room.

Priss and Nene walked into the living room a few minutes later carrying buckets and mops. Priss handed a mop to Josh and they started cleaning up the war zone. It took them almost an hour to clean it up. 

"Man I'm beat." Priss said and sat down on the couch next to Leon.

"Me to." Nene said. "I'm gonna go home I'm sure Mackey is going crazy taking care of Josh about now."

"Ok see you in the morning." Sylia said as Nene walked out.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep to." Josh said.

"Keep it down." Priss yelled after him as he walked down the hall. 

"I'll make sure we come in your room." Josh said and walked into the room.

Linna was fast asleep when Josh laid down next to her. He lay there looking at her for a moment and looking back on everything that has happened.

'I can't believe she's back.' He thought and fell asleep.

The next morning

Josh woke up to find that Linna was gone. He sat up shaking off the sleep and stood up. He walked into the living room where Linna was sitting on the couch with Sylia and drinking some coffee. 

"Well it's about time." Linna said as Josh sat down next to her.

"I was tired." Josh said and kissed her good morning. "So how are you feeling?" 

"A little stronger." Linna said with a sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Josh asked. 

"I want to see Nesay (I now know I spelled it wrong its really Mesae but to late to fix it now.) and My parents." Linna said.

"I'll call them and have them come down." Josh said.

"I don't know." Linna said. "It's been three years." 

"That shouldn't mean a thing." Josh said.

"I know but still." Linna said. 

"Alright that's it I'm calling them." Josh said reaching for his phone. "Last chance to say no." Josh said as he started to dial. 

Linna didn't make a move so Josh hit the send button and put the phone to his ear.

Nesay's house

Nesay was just about to leave for work when the phone rang. 

"Hello." She said picking it up. 

"Nesay its Josh Thompson." Josh said. 

"Oh my God how are you I haven't heard from you sense Linna's funeral." Nesay said.

"I'm good." Josh said. "Listen I'm back in Tokyo I'm staying with a Sylia Stingray at the Silky Doll. There is a big surprise here I think you should see." 

"I'm on my way to work can I come by after?" Nesay asked.

"Trust me you want to come over now." Josh said. 

"Ok let me call work and tell them I'm gonna be late." Nesay said. 

"Tell them you're not coming in today." Josh said. 

"Is it that good?" Nesay asked. 

"Yes." Josh said.

"Ok then I'll be over in a few minutes." Nesay said and hung up.

Silky Doll

Josh hung up the phone and looked over at Linna. 

"Nesay is on her way you better get dressed." He said. 

Linna stood up and walked into the bedroom with Sylia behind her. As soon as she was inside the room Josh called Lenn and Bill Yamazaki.

Linna's parents

Lenn was doing the dishes after breakfast when the phone rang.

"Hello." She said drying her hands.

"Lenn its Josh Thompson." Josh said. 

"Oh hi how are you?" Lenn asked.

"I'm good." Josh said. "Listen how soon can you and bill get down to Tokyo?" 

"Tokyo what for?" Lenn asked. 

"It's about Linna." Josh said. 

"What about her?" Lenn asked.

"I can't say just come to the Silky Doll as soon as you can." Josh said. 

"Ok we'll be there in a few hours." Lenn said and hung up. 

"Who was that?" Bill asked walking into the kitchen.

"It was Josh Thompson." Lenn said. 

"What did he want?" Bill asked.

"He wants us to come to Tokyo right away." Lenn said. 

"For what?" Bill asked. 

"Something about Linna." Lenn said. 

"Well then I guess we better get going." Bill said.

"Ok let's go." Lenn said and walked out side and got into the car.

Silky Doll

Josh hung up the phone as Linna walked out of the bed room dressed in a light green dress. 

"Wow." Josh said. "You look incredible." 

"Thanks." Linna said. 

"Your parents are on their way." Josh said. 

"Ok thanks." Linna smiled and sat down. "Their gonna be so surprised." 

"Ten bucks says your mother faints." Josh said.

"She probably will." Linna laughed.

Nesay walked through the front door of the building and stepped into the elevator. Josh and Linna were sitting on the couch when the doors to the elevator opened. 

"So what's so important that I had to call into work?" Nesay asked. "Oh hi Linna.

Josh snickered waiting for Nesay to realize she saw Linna. Nesay's eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped to the floor and she tried to speak. Josh reached into his pocket and pulled out a Polaroid camera and took a picture of Nesay's face then started laughing.

"Oh my God Linna?!" Nesay said and jumped over Josh landing her knee directly in the vitals.

As Josh was rolling on the ground waiting to puck them up. Nesay hugged Linna so tightly Linna had to pull her off so she could breathe.

"I thought you were dead." Nesay said as she started to cry. 

"No I was in a coma." Linna said. "I woke up yesterday." 

"Oh my God it's so good to see you." Nesay said wiping her eyes. 

"It's good to see you too." Linna said as she started to cry.

Josh sat up wiping the tears from his own eyes although he wasn't crying because he was happy. Rather more like he was afraid he could no longer have children. He stood up and started walking down the hall. 

"Where are you going?" Linna asked.

"I'm gonna go cry for a few hours." Josh said and walked into the bed room. 

"Have fun." Linna said.

Linna and Nesay talked for a few minutes until Josh walked out of the room in his Army uniform. 

"I'm gonna go to the base I'll be back a few hours." Josh said.

"For what?" Linna asked. 

"Paper work so my team and I can stay in Tokyo." Josh said. 

"Well ok but be back before my parents get here." Linna said. 

"I will." Josh said and kissed her. "See you in a few hours." 

"Ok bye." Linna said.


	14. Tragety strikes

Josh barrowed Sylia's car and drove down to the base. He was stopped at the gate by a soldier holding his M16. Josh could tell that the weapon was ready to fire and the safety was off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Josh asked. "Your weapon should be over your shoulder and be on safe." 

"Sir this base is on code three lock down." The solider said.

"What's happening?" Josh asked. 

"I'm sorry sir I can't tell you that." The soldier said.

"Call your CO and tell him Sergeant Major Joshua Thompson of the Crimson Knights is here."

The look on the soldiers face changed.

"Sir do you have a man under your command by the name of Kevin Arson?" The soldier asked. 

"Yes I do." Josh said. 

"Ok sir I need you to go straight to the women's barracks North East corner of the base." The soldier said.

"What's going on?" Josh asked. 

"You may need this sir." The soldier said handing Josh a M16 that was in the guard shack. "Now go." He said and opened the gate. 

Josh checked if the weapon was loaded and on safe then he headed right for the North East corner of the base. He saw several armed MP's (Military Police) taking cover on the side of the barracks. 

"What's going on?" Josh demanded. 

"Who are you?" An MP asked. 

"Sergeant Major Joshua Thompson." Josh said. "Special Forces Crimson Knights." 

"Well sir it looks like one of your men has lost it." The MP Said.

"How?" Josh asked. 

"He stole several firearms from the armory." The MP said. He went in to the women's barracks and shot a man that was in there and took a woman hostage and is threatening to kill her."

"Do you know who the casualty and the hostage is?" Josh asked. 

"No we don't." The MP said.

"Ok I'm gonna try and talk to him." Josh said and approached the door. "Kevin its Joshua Thompson I'm coming in hold your fire." He yelled as he approached the door to the building.

"You come in here and I'll kill you and her." Kevin yelled.

"You kill me or her and they will kill you and you know it." Josh yelled as he walked through the door with the M16 at his shoulder. 

"I'm already dead." Kevin yelled.

Josh walked up to the body that was lying on the floor and rolled it over with his foot. 

"Shit." He said. "Why did you shoot Timothy?" Josh yelled checking him for a pulse.

"She was supposed to be mine." Kevin yelled. 

"Who?" Josh yelled. 

"Kim." Kevin yelled. "She was supposed to love me." 

Josh signaled for two MP's to come and get Timothy out of the building.

"Is Kim alright?" Josh yelled.

"For now unless you come any closer." Kevin yelled.

"Kim?" Josh yelled. 

"I'm here." Kim said. "Timothy is he alright?" 

"He's alive." Josh yelled. "Why are you doing this Kevin?" 

"I've loved Kim sense basic training." Kevin yelled. "But she blew me off every time I tried to ask her out."

"Listen to me Kevin." Josh yelled. "You are not a murder yet Timothy is still alive."

Josh continued to slowly walk to the sound of Kevin's voice.

"Why don't you let Kim go and we can talk about this." Josh yelled. 

"She was supposed to love me." He yelled. 

"KEVIN!!" Josh yelled. "If you love her let her go or so help me I'll drop you where you stand."

"You kill me and she will die as well." Kevin yelled. "Tell him Kim." 

"He's got a grenade in his hand and the pin is out." Kim yelled.

Josh walked up to the bunk of one of the women and picked up a small vanity mirror off the desk. 

"Do you really want to kill her?" Josh yelled. 

"No but I will if I have to." Kevin yelled.

Josh put his back to the wall near the opening to the showers and used the mirror to look inside. Kevin was standing behind Kim holding a handgun to her head and a grenade in his hand.

"Kevin I'm right out side the door." Josh yelled. "I'm coming into the room now hold your fire." 

Josh walked into the room and pointed his M16 at Kevin's head. 

"You know I'm good enough to hit you right between the eyes." Josh said. 

"Yea but you kill me and we all die." Kevin said.

Josh clicked the rifle on semi auto.

"You die first." Josh said.

The look in Kevin's eyes changed from angry to fear. He could see that Josh really would kill him where he stood.

"Think about it." Josh said. "We can all die right now. Or you can put the gun down and hand the grenade to Kim and we can walk out of here." Josh said. "I'll take you off the base no one will touch you I promise."

Kevin's hand with the grenade moved and Josh got a good look at the grenade. 

'Ok It's a five second fuse.' He thought. 'If Kim's reflexes are good I can drop him and we can get out of this room in four seconds.'

He looked into Kim's eyes and she knew what he was thinking. She gave a wink letting Josh know she agreed with him.

"Last chance." Josh said. "Put it down and die." 

"So be it." Kevin said and moved the handgun from the back of Kim's head and pointing it at Josh. 

In a split seconded Josh squeezed the trigger sending a bullet through Kevin's head. As Kevin flinched from the bullet passing through his head the handgun fired hitting Josh in the chest. The grenade fell to the floor with Kevin on top of it. Kim ran across the room and dove in front of Josh to shield him from the blast. However because Kevin fell on the grenade his body took the full explosion.

"GET IN HERE NOW!!!" Kim screamed in terror as she tore Josh's shirt off.  

There was a .45 caliber hole in Josh's chest. Josh was looking up at the ceiling with a glazed look on his face. 

"Linna I'm sorry." Josh said as blood slowly poured from his mouth. "I just got you back and now I must lose you again." 

He saw blurry figures standing above him and then everything started to go black.

A medic ran to Josh's side. 

"Oh shit he is in serious trouble." He said. "Lieutenant I need an aerial evacuation now." He yelled.

He placed his hands under Josh and rolled him on his side. 

"Shit through and through." He said. "He's not gonna make it." 

Kim looked down at Josh with tears in her eyes. His eyes were staring into nothingness as he took a deep breath. He slowly exhaled and his eyes closed. The medic put his hand on Josh's neck then sighed.

"That's it." The medic said. "He's gone." 

"I've seen worse than this." Kim cried. "You can save him." 

"No I can't." The medic said. 

Kim put her hands on Josh's chest and started CPR (Cardio Pulmonary Recitation).

"Its no use." The medic said. 

"Just get the chopper here now." Kim said. 

"Do it." The medic said to the Lieutenant.

The chopper arrived and they loaded Josh in as Kim continued to do CPR. 

"What's his chances?" The pilot asked? 

"He's already dead she just won't give up." The medic said.

"Alright but I'll still get him to the hospital as fast as I can he might be an organ donor." The pilot said and lifted off.

The flight to the Hospital was fast and they were met by a team of surgeons.  

"Ok lets get him into the O.R. (Operating Room) now." The doctor said.

Kim was brought into the weighting room and sat down in a chair.

"I need to wash the blood off my hands." She said in a half trance. 

"This way." The female nurse said and led her into the bathroom and helped her wash her hands. 

"I need a phone." Kim said.

"Ok come with me." The nurse said. 

She took Kim to a phone and handed it to her.

"What's the number?" She asked. 

"555-7734." Kim said. 

The nurse dialed the number then walked out of the room. 

Silky Doll 

Linna and Nesay were laughing about old times when the phone rang. 

"I got it." Sylia said and picked up the phone.

Linna and Nesay were talking about Josh's first day of work when Sylia dropped the phone.

"Whoa Sylia what's wrong?" Linna asked. 

Sylia turned around very pale.

"Sylia." Linna said. 

"There was an incident at the Army base." Sylia said. 

"What happened?" Linna asked. 

"Kevin went crazy and shot Timothy." Sylia said. 

"Oh my God is he ok?" Linna asked. 

"I don't know." Sylia said. "Josh went into the building where Kevin was holding Kim hostage. Josh killed Kevin but in the process he was shot in the chest." 

The color left Linna's face as tears filled her eyes. 

"Is he ok?" She asked. 

"No." Sylia said. "Kim said his heart stopped. They took him to the hospital and he is in surgery now."

Linna started to shake and began to cry. 

"We'll take my car." Nesay said.

Sylia called the others and filled them in on what was happening. Nigel drove with Rosemary in the passenger seat as Sylia and Nesay tried to calm the irate Linna down. Priss and Leon grabbed Lilly and Andrew and raced to the hospital. Nene and Mackey grabbed Josh from his crib and ran out of the house. Kim was finally coming around by the time Linna ran into the room. 

"Where is he? Is he alive? Why did Kevin do this?" Linna asked as tears fell from her face.

Sylia and Nesay sat her down in a chair and tried to calm her down. Priss and Leon ran into the room followed by Nene and Mackey. They were all trying to calm Linna down when the doctor walked into the room. 

"I'm looking for Mrs. Thompson." He said. 

"That's me." Linna said standing up.

"The bullet passed through your husband heart." The doctor said. "There was major damage to it. We repaired most of it but we were unable to stop the bleeding." He said. 

"What are you saying?" Linna asked. 

"He is awake right now I'll take you to see him." The doctor said. 

"Is he gonna be ok?" Linna asked.

"No. I'm afraid not." The doctor said. "There was massive blood loss. We are giving him blood as fast as we can but he keeps losing it. He won't survive the night. I'm sorry."  

Linna fell to her knees as she started to cry. She got light headed and fainted.


	15. Lucky break

Linna was laid on the floor as the doctor went to get some smelling salts to wake her up. He cracked open the tiny vile  and waved it under her nose. Linna shook her head from side to side and opened her eyes. 

"Are you ok?" The doctor asked. 

"Yes." Linna said as she was helped to her feet.

"Ok I'm gonna bring you in to see him." The doctor said. "He is awake and alert and he knows the situation."

"Ok." Linna said and was led into the room. 

Josh was laying in a bed with an IV in his arm filled with blood and a bandage soaked with blood around his chest. Linna slowly walked to the side of the bed and took Josh's hand. 

"Hey." He said in a weak voice.

"Hi." Linna said as she started to cry. 

"Don't cry." Josh said. "I want my last memory of you to be of the women I fell in love with. And she wouldn't cry." 

Linna wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to smile. 

"That's more like it." Josh smiled. "I'm sorry I have to leave you like this. I just got you back and now I must leave." 

Linna started to cry again.

"Please don't go." Linna sobbed. 

"I don't really have a choice." Josh said. Kevin always was a good shot." 

"Son of a bitch." Linna said. 

"He was a man in love." Josh said. "He lost it when Kim fell in love with Timothy. I can understand." 

"But why did he have to do this." Linna asked through her tears. 

"I'll ask him." Josh laughed. "Are your parents here?"

"No." Linna said. 

"Sylia." Josh said. "Can you go wait for them at the store?" He asked. "I still want to see the look on their face when they see you."

"Yea sure." Sylia said and walked out of the room.

Josh's breathing got hard and blood started to run from his mouth.

"The angel is coming for me." He said. "I've met her on the battle field many times. She came for me many times and I avoided her. It looks like she's gonna get me this time."

Linna laid her head on Josh's hand and started to cry. 

"I'm sorry." Josh said. "All I ever wanted was to spend my life with you."

The doctor ran into the room saying something about they could save him. 

"What are you going on about?" Josh asked. 

"The man who shot you." The doctor said. 

"What about him?" Josh asked. 

"He has the same blood type as you and his heart is still viable." The doctor said. "I've got the OR prepped. A team is removing his heart as we speak. There is a 74% chance you will survive if we get this heart in right away." 

"Then what the fuck are you standing around for lets go." Josh said.

"I am required to tell you." The doctor said. "The coast of the procedure is very high."

"The Army will pay for it." A man in a Army uniform said as he walked into the room.

"Who are you?" The doctor asked. 

"Coronal Andy Carson CO of Japan's US Army base." He said.

"And the US Army will pay for the transplant?" The Doctor asked. 

"That is correct sir." Coronal Carson said.

"Ok nurse prep him for surgery." The doctor said. "Let's get this ball moving." 

Silky Doll 

Sylia arrived at the store at the same time as Linna's parents.

"Hello Sylia." Lenn said. "Where's Josh?"

"There has been an accident." Sylia said. "Josh was shot."

"Oh my God is he ok?" Lenn asked. 

"He will not survive the night." Syila said with a sigh.

"Can we see him?" Lenn asked. 

"That's why I'm here." Sylia said.

"Ok lets go." Lenn said and got back into the car. 

As they were pulling into the road a taxi pulled into the parking lot. Syila stopped and got out. Kenny stepped out of the taxi and took Linna from Terry.

"You guys are 3 hours early." Syila said. 

"The pilot took advantage of the winds." Kenny said. 

"Through your bags in the trunk and get in." Sylia said.

Kenny and Terry put their bags into the trunk and got in the back seat.

"So where's Josh and Linna?" Terry asked. 

"Josh has been shot." Sylia said. 

"What?!" Kenny and Terry asked in shock.

"He's dying," Sylia said. 

"Oh my God." Terry said. "How did it happen?"

"Someone on the base shot Timothy Chambers then shot Josh as Josh shot him." Sylia said.

"Did the guy die?" Kenny asked.

"Yes." Sylia said. 

"Good." Kenny said.

Hemora Memorial Hospital

Josh was wheeled into the OR and put to sleep.

"Ok he's out let's begin." The surgeon said. "Scalpel." 

Sylia walked into the waiting room followed by Kenny, Terry and Linna's parents. Linna's parents were talking to each other when they walked into the room.

"I can't believe this is happening." Lenn said. "First Linna and now Josh."

"What about me?" Linna asked walking up behind them.

Lenn spun on her heels and nearly fell over.

"LINNA!?" She cried. "But how?" 

"I was in a coma." Linna said.

"Josh said you're body was never found." Lenn said wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"That's because I was pulled from the building." Linna said. "My purse burned in the fire so I couldn't be identified."

"When did you come out of the coma" Bill asked giving her a hug. 

"Yesterday." Linna said.

"I'm so sorry about Josh." Lenn said. "You finally got him back and now he's gonna die." 

"Not necessarily." Linna said. "They have him up in surgery right now." 

"Doing what?" Sylia asked. "I thought the damage was to Sevier."

"They took Kevin's heart." Linna said. "It's up to the surgeons to put it in and keep him alive."

Several hours later

The surgeon walked into the waiting room taking off his surgical gown.

"How is he?" Linna asked standing up.

"It was looking good throughout the beginning of the operation." The Doctor said. 

"Was?" Priss asked. 

"Once we got the new heart in his body wouldn't accept it." The Doctor said.

"What are you saying?" Linna asked. 

"We lost him." He said. "Time of death 19:53 (7:53 pm) I'm sorry."

Linna felt dizzy and the room started spinning. She saw Priss start to laugh then everything went black.

"Linna. Linna wake up." Priss said shaking her shoulder. 

"No Josh don't go!" Linna yelled sitting up. 

"He's not going anywhere. The doctor said. "The surgery was a complete success." 

"So he's gonna be ok?" Linna asked. 

"He'll be fine." The doctor said smiling. 

Linna jumped out of her seat and ran across the room and hugged the doctor tightly. 

"Thank you so much." She cried.

"Your welcome." The doctor said giving her a small hug.

"Is he awake?" Linna asked. 

"Not yet." The doctor said. "But soon. You can go and sit with him if you like." 

"Thank you I will." Linna said and ran to the room where Josh was.

Josh was laying on his back with the blanket pulled up to his neck. The only sound in the room was the steady beep…beep…beep of the heart monitor. Linna leaned down and kissed him on the forehead and sat down. She sat by his side for almost an hour before he started to regain consciousness.

"Your awake." Linna said smiling. 

"I guess it went well." Josh said.

"Completely successful." Linna said.

"When can I leave?" Josh asked. 

"I don't know." Linna said. 

"Where is everyone else?" Josh asked.  

"Sylia and the others along with my parents are in the waiting room." Linna said. 

"So I missed the reunion." Josh said.

"Yep." Linna said.

"Did your mom faint?" Josh asked. 

"No actually she didn't." Linna said with a small laugh.

"Well I'm sorry I had to miss the look on her face." Josh said.

"It was pretty good." Linna said. "If your felling up to it I'm sure everyone would like to see you." 

"Yea bring them in." Josh said.

Linna walked out of the room and for a few minutes then walked back in with Kenny, Terry, little Linna and Linna's parents.

"How do you feel?" Kenny asked.

"Like I was shot." Josh said. 

"Yea I bet." Kenny laughed.

"So were you surprised to see Linna?" Josh asked Linna's parents.

"I almost died." Lenn said. 

"Same here." Bill said.

"Well I wish I could have been there for the party that your gonna be having tonight but I guess I'll have to miss that." Josh said. 

"There will be no party." Linna said. "I'm not leaving until you walk out of this hospital with you by my side."

"You'll be here for a while." Josh said.

"I waited for three years so what's a few more days." Linna said.

A nurse walked into the room and checked Josh's IV and looked at the clock.

"I'm sorry visiting hours are over." She said.

"May I stay?" Linna asked.

"And you are?" The nurse asked.

"I'm his wife." Linna said. 

"Yes you may." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Linna said with a smile.

"The rest of you however must go." The nurse said.

"Ok see you tomorrow." Sylia said.

"Ok bye." Josh said and waved.

After they were gone the nurse walked out and closed the door.

"Is this the way our marriage is gonna be?" Linna asked. "I almost die then you almost die."

"Oh I hope not." Josh laughed.

"Umm I know this probably isn't the best time but." Linna said. 

"But what?" Josh asked. 

"Its Ayame." Linna said. 

"Who?" Josh asked.

"Our daughter." Linna said.


	16. Ayame Thompson

"What?" Josh asked in disbelief. 

"A few months after I was caught it was discovered I was pregnant." Linna said. 

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Josh asked. 

"I was afraid you would run off and get killed." Linna said. 

"When was she born?" Josh asked.

"October 15th 2024." Linan said. 

"So she is already two years old." Josh said. 

"Yes." Linna said as her eyes started to fill with tears. "She has brown hair and green eyes." 

"Poor thing looks like you." Josh teased.

"Better than looking like you." Linna said. 

"True." Josh said laughing. "Do you know where she is?" 

"Probably at the base where I was being held." Linna said.

"Call Sylia and get the Knight Sabers moving." Josh said.

"Do you think they can do it?" Linna asked. 

"I hope so." Josh said.

Linna picked up the bedside phone and called Sylia's cell phone

"Hello." Sylia said picking up her phone. 

"Sylia its Linna." Linna said. "We need the Knight Saber's help." 

"With what?" Sylia asked. 

"Whale I was in prison I gave birth to a little girl." Linna said.

"You want us to go get her right." Sylia said. 

"Yes." Linna said. "Come back and get me I know the prison better than most of the people who work there."

"But you don't have a suit." Sylia said.

"What about my backup?" Linna asked.

"It hasn't been worked on for three years." Sylia said.

"How long will it take to get it ready?" Linna asked. 

Syila asked Nigel the question then came back on the line. 

"A half hour." Sylia said. 

"Good come get me." Linna said.

"We're on our way." Sylia said.

"Oh wait what about my parents?" Linna asked. 

"They are at a hotel." Sylia said. 

"Ok good." Linna said. "I'll be waiting at the entrance.

"Be there in a minute." Sylia said and hung up.

Sylia then called Priss and Nene and informed them of the situation. Linna was standing at the entrance when Sylia pulled up.

"Priss and Nene are gonna meet us in the pit." Sylia said. 

"Ok lets go." Linna said and got in.

Sylia and Linna walked into the pit where Priss and Nene were already dressed.

"Damn this thing is tight." Mike said walking into the pit in Josh's suit. 

"I take it your going." Linna said.

"Damn right I am." Mike said.

"Ok as soon as Linna's suit is ready we'll begin." Sylia said. "Oh and Mackey I need you to call Dr. Springer and get him to write up a birth certificate for Ayame Thompson." 

"I'm on it." Mackey said and picked up the phone.

"I'm in." Nene said from her computer.

Sylia and the others walked over to Nene who had been hacking into the prison's data base to get the blueprints for the base.

"This is where I was being held." Linna said. "I was taken to the nursery twice a week."

Linna pointed to a room on the blue print. 

"This is where she will be." Linna said.

"Ok from the look of it we can break in one room over and make it into the nursery and make it out before they even know that happened." Sylia said. 

"Everything is ready." Nigel said. 

"Thanks." Linna said. 

"Be careful this time." Nigel said. "And if you can try and get your old suit back." 

"It was moved." Linna said. "I don't know where they moved it to." 

"Alright let's go and get your little girl before they move her." Priss said.

"Let's do it." Sylia said and stepped into the launcher.

"The Knight Saber's ride again." Priss said as she stepped in. 

"Let's make it quick." Nene said and stepped in. 

"Like old times." Mike said.

"I'm coming Ayame." Linna said and stepped in. 

As soon as they were all in Nigel launched them high into the air. Linna's heart skipped a beat as she remembered the feeling of being in the suit and flying through the air. After a few minutes of flight the prison came into view.

"There it is." Linna said.

"Ok our objective is the nursery lets get in get Ayame and get out." Sylia said.

They landed in the yard and rushed the building. Priss ran up to the wall and used her knuckle bomb and smashed it to hell. The base went on alert. Linna was the first one into the building followed closely by Sylia and Mike. Nene and Priss stood guard outside. Linna ran into the nursery and started looking into the cribs. Finally she came to one with a two year old little girl with brown hair and green eyes. All the children in the room were crying and the few nurses in the room were huddled in the corner.

"Its ok Ayame I'm here." Linna said picking her up.

Ayame stopped crying as soon as she heard her mother's voice.

"Linna lets go before the whole base is on top of us." Sylia said. 

Linna wrapped Ayame in a blanked and turned around.

"Let's go." Linna said. 

They ran into the yard where Priss and Nene were waiting. They all leaped into the air and were off before any of the guards could get a shot off. Linna looked down at Ayame and smiled. Ayame was clinging to the blanket but she wasn't crying. They arrived back at the Sulky Doll and Linna went straight into the nursery and Set Ayame down in the crib Nigel had set for her then headed into the pit to change. After she changed she ran back up to the nursery and scooped up Ayame and hugged her and started crying. When she turned around she saw everyone was standing in the doorway and smiling.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Ayame Thompson." Linna said.

"Oh the poor thing." Priss said. "She looks like you." 

"Heeeyy!" Linna said turning around and facing her back to them. "Don't pick on me in front of my kid." 

After everyone have some time to meet Ayame Linna decided it was past time for her to meet her father. 

Hemora Memorial hospital 

Josh was laying in his bed half asleep waiting for Linna to call when she walked through the door. 

"Honey are you awake?" Linna asked. 

"Yes." Josh said looking to the door.

Linna walked in carrying a large bundle in her arms.

"I'd like you to meet your daughter." Linna said laying the sleeping Ayame in Josh's lap.

Josh moved the blanked from her face and instantly fell in love with her. 

"Its sad." He whispered.

"What?" Linna asked. 

"She really does look like you." Josh said and smiled.

"Everyone is picking on me tonight." Linna said and folded her arms.

Josh held Ayame until he fell asleep. Linna walked into the waiting room and asked a nurse is she could get a crib and a blanket for Ayame. She walked back into the room with the crib and set it by the bed. She picked up Ayame and set her in the crib then she sat down in a reclining chair and drifted off to sleep. Early the next morning Linna woke up to the sound of Ayame crying. She stood up and walked over to the crib but she wasn't there. 

"Over here." Her mother said. 

Lenn was changing Ayame's dipper as Linna walked up. 

"I see you've met." Linna said. 

"Your friend Sylia told me that you had a baby whale in the coma and she was placed into foster care until you came out." Lenn said. 

"I was very surprised." Linna said tickling Ayame's foot.

"Man she is loud." Josh said sitting up. 

"Oh sorry." Linna said and picked her up. "I bet she's probably hungry." 

"I sent your father to the store to get some food for her." Lenn said.

"How did you get him to do that?" Linna asked. "Pull a gun on him?"

"No." Lenn said. "I gave him a choice. Either go get the food or change her. I never saw him move so fast in my life." She laughed.

"Oh good your awake." The doctor said walking into the room. 

"How soon can I go home?" Josh asked. 

"Right now if you feel like it." The doctor said. "Your healing remarkably fast."

"Well then." Josh said standing up. "I guess I need some clothes." 

"Mrs. Kerkmen went to get you some about an hour ago." The doctor said. "She should be back soon." 

Sylia walked back into the room a few minutes later carrying a pair of pants and a shirt for Josh and set them on the bed.

"Ready to go?" She asked. 

"Yes I am." Josh said. "I want to go home with my wife and daughter." 

"Mike called back to the United States and had a moving company ship all your things here from the base." Sylia said. "They have already arrived and are at your apartment."

"When did he call?" Josh asked. 

"As soon as you went house hunting." Sylia said. "He wanted to surprise you."

"Well it worked." Josh said putting on his pants.

After Josh got dressed he was wheeled out into the parking lot by a nurse where Sylia was waiting in the car for him. Linna opened the door and Josh sat in the back. Linna handed Ayame to Josh. Ayame looked up with wonder at the man she had never seen before. Josh looked down at her and smiled. Ayame kicked her feet and squealed excitedly.

"She knows you're her father." Linna said.

"She's so beautiful." Josh said and wiped a tear form his eye.

Linna and Josh's apartment

Linna and Josh stood in the door way of the room where Ayame was sleeping. Everyone had spent the day at the apartment talking about their children and giving Josh and Linna some pointers.

"It's finally quiet." Josh said putting his arm around Linna and pulling her close to him.

"Lets go to bed." Linna said and sighed.

They walked into their bedroom and changed into their nightwear and laid down. Linna scooted close to Josh and kissed him on his lips. 

"Now our family is finally together." She said. 

"Yep." Josh said and kissed her back. 

"I love you so much." Linna said with a smile. 

"I love you too." Josh said and kissed her again and fell asleep.

(Well that's all for Tear Filled Eyes. A Call to Action will be the final story of this trilogy. I hope you liked this.

Thanks for reading and your reviews.

Rev. Joshua Hunt)


End file.
